


I'm Your Calico Cat

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: MOArmy, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, Creepy, Dark, M/M, Memory, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.It was all fun and games until they realize they weren't.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	1. 7

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got inspired to write this fic after TxT's recent teaser releases. So this fanfic is loosely based on the various theories surrounding TxT's newest album, Eternity.  
> Warning! Character deaths. People die. Plot twists. Don't trust anybody.
> 
> :)

**Chapter 1: _7_**

_We are, we are, forever bulletproof. Yeah we got to heaven_

_\----_

_Yeah we are not seven with you._

July 7th, 2021

Another day forever etched in the history of histories.

The day BTS, ended.

Cries can be heard all throughout the stadium. 

Wailing Armys who couldn't believe that after this day, BTS will be disbanding.

After this day, there will be no more BTS concerts. No more Run BTS, nor their random little lives.

There will be no more, BTS.

As soon as the curtains closed after BTS' last song, We Are Bulletproof: The Eternal

The members started crying one by one. 

All of them were trying their hardest to not cry while performing. They wanted to give it their all, one last time.

They wanted the Armys to remember the last concert of BTS as an amazing memory.

A memory they will all remember one day, and smile about. Not one to cry about.

But as soon as they heard from backstage, the countless Armys crying. Still calling out their names, they started to lose it.

Jungkook was the first one to cry. As soon as the curtains closed, Jungkook let out a loud wail. 

And upon hearing their Maknae cry, Namjoon couldn't stop himself from crying as well.

Jin followed, then Hoseok, then Suga, and finally Jimin.

Taehyung kept a stern face, biting his lip hard, stopping himself from crying. 

He went to each member and gave them a hug each.

A few seconds later, all 7 members suddenly felt something.

Something they couldn't explain.

But before they could ponder, Ayo Hitman Bang came, and along with the rest of the staff and crew, applauded BTS.

"Thank you for your good work." Ayo Hitman Bang says with a croaking voice as he was on the verge of tears as well.

Several staff and crew were already crying, 

Manager Sejin came forward and gave them each a hug. 

"Thank you for everything, Manager." Jimin said with tears slightly running down his eyes.

And it was at this moment, that even Manager Sejin finally broke down to tears.

The next hour was full of goodbyes, thankyous, and tears.

After all, this was the last time they can work with the 7 boys.

The 7 boys who, from nothing, became everything to them.

The 7 boys they never thought would make this much of a difference, not just in Korea, but the world itself.

The 7 bulletproof boyscouts. 

\----

The 7 boys returned to their dorm, for the last time.

Jungkook went straight to his room and locked it. He was inconsolable. 

Jin asked for Suga in the kitchen to help him prepare their last dinner together.

Jimin also went into his room, Taehyung followed to comfort him.

Hoseok and Namjoon sat by the sofa, not sure what to say.

A few minutes passed by, Jin called for Namjoon to call for the other members as dinner is ready.

One by one, they came out. 

One by one, they sat down.

"Ah, Chef Min's famous Aglio e Olio." Hoseok said, trying to sound cheerful.

Yoongi simply smiled, while the others were just silent.

Jungkook was still crying, Namjoon patting his thighs trying to comfort him.

They sat there, silent. Simply eating their food.

Until finally, someone broke the silence.

"So are we seriously going to spend our last dinner sitting here all awkward and sad, rather than trying to make this memory as good as possible?" Taehyung said.

Everyone looked at him. 

"He's right, we shouldn't make this night a bad night. We should make this the best night of our lives! One we could never forget!" Hoseok said, following Taehyung.

Jin suddenly laughed with his windshield wiper laugh, and slowly everyone's faces were filled with smiles.

Even the crying Jungkook was no longer crying.

And just like that, their dinner turned into a fun dinner. One full of reminiscing and laughter.

\----

Shortly after eating, they were all sitting in the sofa, still continuing the reminiscing, when Taehyung's phone vibrated.

_"1 new message"_

Jimin who was sitting right beside him became curious on who would text his soulmate in the middle of the midnight.

Taehyung opened the message.

It was from Beomgyu.

Taehyung and Jimin's face suddenly turned into confusion.

The message read,

"Hyung, we killed Soobin."

The others got curious on why Taehyung and Jimin's faces suddenly turned pale so they came in to take a look.

"Hyung, we killed Soobin." Suga read.

"What the hell?" Suga mumbled to himself.

"Is this some sort of prank?" Hoseok asked.

"Probably is." Jungkook said.

"No, I doubt they would do anything like that, especially to us." Namjoon said.

"So you think they really killed Soobin?" Jin asked Namjoon.

"I-- I don't know. I don't think so." Namjoon replied.

Suddenly another notification popped out.

It was from their group chat with TxT.

_"Choi Yeonjun sent a video"_

Taehyung played the video.

It was a video of Yeonjun sitting on the floor looking directly at the camera. For some weird reason, his clothes looked dirty.

It was tainted with something reddish, something black. 

"What's on his clothes? Why is he not doing anything?" Hoseok asked, clearly bothered.

The video was 70 seconds long. They just watched and tried to fast forward a little bit, but to no avail.

Finally, there were only 10 seconds remaining.

Yeonjun suddenly jolted a little bit, looked around, as if he was in a trance that just broke.

He looked at his hands, and started crying. The video ended.

"What the hell was that?" Hoseok asked again.

"Are they trying to prank us? What is wrong with them?" Suga said.

"Taehyung, can't you call Beomgyu? Or anyone?" Namjoon asked Taehyung.

"I guess I can." Taehyung replied.

He called Beomgyu on his cellphone, and thankfully it ringed.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

The call was full of static, and it seems that the person holding the phone was moving. Running.

"He--- us--- Soobin hyu--- they kill--- Soo----hyun---" They couldn't understand what the person was saying.

"Isn't that Hueningkai?" Hoseok asked concernedly. 

"I believe so." Namjoon said.

"Huening, what is going on? Where are you?" Namjoon asked.

"In the build----- we're he----please hel-- us!" 

They couldn't understand the whole message but it was pretty clear that they were asking for help.

"Huening! We can't understand you clearly, can you please tell us where you are?" Namjoon asked.

"Bighi--- buil----" 

"Bighit building?" Jungkook asked.

Suddenly they a heard a loud dolphin-like scream followed by a loud bang.

The phone call was cut off.

They tried calling again a couple of times but to no avail.

Finally, after a few minutes.

"1 new message"

"Hello. It is Beomgyu. We are all fine. It was just a silly prank. Sorry for disturbing you. Good night."

\----

X X / O O O


	2. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the chapter 2 of I'm Your Calico Cat. Thank you so much for those who liked it. I hope you like this chapter too!
> 
> Don't trust anybody. 
> 
> :)

**Chapter 2: _6_**

_7 days later_

"Hello?"

"Ahh hello Taehyung, why? Is there something wrong again?"

"Hyung, Jimin isn't getting better. He's still overthinking and paranoid. He still thinks that the babies are in danger."

"Ahh I figured this would be about that again. I must say, i really thought the same that night. But we already got confirmation from PD Nim and the babies themselves. We even had a conversation with them in the group chat remember?" 

"I know that hyung, but Jimin kept on thinking that it's, not them?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Namjoon hyung, even I am starting to think the same. Haven't you noticed? The babies no longer post selfies on their twitter page. They ALWAYS post there. And for a whole week to gone by without a single one? I think it's weird." Taehyung said.

"Look, you guys are probably just over analyzing things. I mean, we even got a confirmation from PD Nim himself." Namjoon said.

"Yeah, through text." Taehyung replied.

"So what are you trying to imply Taehyung?" Namjoon asked.

"That is is very easy to use someone's phone to text people when you have them. That's it's very easy to pretend to be someone when you have their phone." Taehyung explained.  
  
Namjoon was silent for a few seconds, pondering the idea that Taehyung was actually making a sense.

"Hyung, you don't need to believe us. You don't need to help us. I just called you because Jimin and I are going to there later. I just wanted someone to know, 

so in case something happens, someone knows." Taehyung calmly explained.

Namjoon pondered whether he'll stop the two or not. He thought to himself that if he stops them, then that's like admitting that he himself thinks something weird is going on.

But if he doesn't stop them, and something happened to the two, he would never forgive himself. As their hyung, leader, and friend.

"Taehyung, I will come with you." Namjoon said.

"What? You serious hyung?" Taehyung replied with a clear sign of relief in his voice.

"Yes, but not because I think something crazy is going on. I just felt the need to make sure that you two soulmates don't make some serious mess sneaking in our old building late at night." Namjoon said.

"Thank you hyung! Now I just gotta call Jungkook." Taehyung said happily.

"Jungkookie? Why?" Namjoon inquired.

"Well, we'll need some muscle?" Taehyung replied.

Suddenly Taehyung heard a familiar laugh on the other end.

**_windshield wiper laugh_ **

"Jin-hyung?" Taehyung asked, confused.

"Aish, hyung. I told you to keep quiet." Namjoon told Jin.

"Hahahaha I'm sorry, I just thought how funny it is that Jungkook is literally the babiest and yet he's the one we always ask for when we need muscle." Jin explained.

"Well, so there's that. Jin-hyung is here with me." Namjoon said, sounding so done.

"Why is Jin-hyung there?" Taehyung asked, with confused innocence.

"We're bone bros. Hahahaha" Jin said while laughing.

"Ahh hyung!" Namjoon exclaimed, sounding very very done.

"Bone bros?" Taehyung asked.

"It's pretty much what you and Jimin and are. I just called it bone bros because it sounded funny." Jin explained.

"Ahh! So you're together?!" Taehyung exclaimed, finally realizing what's going on.

"Well, there's that." Namjoon said, being very very very done.

"Well anyway you brat, why didn't you call me huh? I'm still the oldest you know. Aish seriously these kids, always disregarding the fact that I'm their hyungest of hyungs."

Jin said, pretending to be upset.

"Well..." Taehyung was finding the words to say but Jin interrupted him.

"Hahahaha just kidding. But anyway, for the record. I thought the babies were really weird the past week too." Jin said.

"Really? Why?" Namjoon asked.

"I have a separated group chat with Yeonjun and Soobin. It's a group chat where I teach them new dad jokes. I send them some every 3 days. They haven't seen my messages." Jin said.

"And that's it? Just because they haven't seen it? Maybe they're just busy hyung?" Namjoon replied. 

"No no no, you don't understand. Literally right after I send a message there, it's instantly seen and they reply immediately." Jin explained.

"Well it does sound like them to be like that. Those 2 really like Jin-hyung." Taehyung said.

"Well" Namjoon said while thinking that they are actually right.

"Now there is definitely something weird going on." Taehyung said.

"We should call Hoseok." Jin said in a serious tone.

"Hoseok? Why?" Namjoon asked.

"Nothing, I just thought we'd need someone more coward than me so I'll feel better that there is someone I can scream with when freaky shit happens." Jin said.

"Seriously? Why am I even with you at this point?" Namjoon said, sounding so done again.

"Easy, because you love me." Jin replied.

"Wait, you're coming to Jin-hyung?" Taehyung asked with another sense of relief.

"Of course, I ain't letting my baby go break in somewhere late at night with you 2 bozos." Jin replied.

"Thank you Jin-hyung!" Taehyung said, sounding very happy.

"Well now that it's come to this, I think we might as well bring everyone." Namjoon suggested.

"Yeah we definitely need Jungkookie as the muscle, Hobiya as my screaming partner, then Yoongiya to scare the ghosts away." Jin said.

"Ghosts? Let's not jump into conclusions Jin-hyung." Namjoon said, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Ablablablablaa let's not talk about ghosts." Taehyung interrupted.

"Anyway, you have Skype right Taehyung?" Namjoon asked.

"Yes hyung." Taehyung swiftly answered.

"Ahh Skype, it's been awhile since we last used that." Jin said.

"I think it should be better for all of us to talk in Skype." Namjoon said.

"Good idea hyung." Taehyung said.

"Okay, hang on. I'll call you back in 5 minutes, also bring Jimin." Namjoon said.

"Okay hyung." Taehyung said, then hanged up.

\----

Namjoon made a group call on Skype, and one by one the other members entered.

Taehyung and Jimin were the first one to enter.

"I missed you Jin-hyung, Namjoon-hyung!" Jimin exclaimed, very happy to see his hyungs.

"We missed you too Minnie." Namjoon said with a smile, while Jin gave a fond look.

"Why are you two together there though?" Jimin asked with curiosity.

After he asked, Taehyung whispered to Jimin and Jimin's eyes suddenly widened while asking "Seriously?!"

Taehyung nodded then Jimin looked back at Jin and Namjoon, who then nodded as well.

"Woaaah, I'm very surprised! Since when?!" Jimin said, sounding even more excited.

Suddenly Jungkook entered the call.

His feed was a bit blurred.

"What? What?" Jungkook mumbled as he was wiping his laptop's camera.

"Woah, Jungkookie, you seriously should clean your stuff you know." Jin said, teasing Jungkook.

"Jungkookie!" Jimin exclaimed, sounding even more excited now that there are 5 of them.

"Ahh there." Jungkook said after his feed finally became clear.

"Hello hyungs" Jungkook said and gave them a smile.

"Ah there he is, our handsome maknae." Namjoon said fondly.

"Aish, stop it hyung." Jungkook said, clearly flustered.

"But wait, why are you and Jin hyung together? And V-hyung and Jimn-hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"Ahh finally notices I'm here." V said.

"Oh boy, here we go again, then when Hobiya and Yoongiya enters, we'll probably have to explain all over again. Jimin and Taehyung are together, then Namjoon and I are together." Jin said.

"Ahh okay." Jungkook calmly said."

"Wow, you're not surprised?" Namjoon asked, confused at Jungkook's response.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. There's nothing new. I was just wondering why you are together right now." Jungkook said.

"Woaaah seriously? Were we that obvious?" Jimin asked while his eyes widened and looked at Taehyung.

"We couldn't be that obvious right?" Namjoon asked Jin.

Suddenly someone entered the chat again.

It was Yoongi.

He was looking at the camera while holding a cup of coffee on his hand.

"So what's this about?" Yoongi asked then sipped his cofee.

"Ahh Suga-hyung!" Jungkook said.

"Oh it's Yoongiya." Jin followed.

Jimin and Taehyung waved at the camera, Suga simply waved back.

"Are you not gonna ask why Jimin and Taehyung are together? Same with me and Namjoon?" Jin suddenly asked.

"Hyung!" Namjoon called.

"Ahh you're right. I didn't even notice. I guess I'm getting old. Hahaha just kidding. You guys are together we get it. If only Hobi's home he would've been with me now."

Suga said then sipped his coffee.

"What?! You and Hobi-hyung were also together?" Jimin asked, surprised again.

"Oh cmon hyung. You can't possibly not have noticed?" Jungkook said.

"I'd say it was pretty obvious. Same with you and Taehyung, and Jin and Namjoon." Suga calmly said.

Jimin simply looked at Taehyung with a look of surprise again to which Taehyung simply nodded.

"But wait hyung, where is Hoseok?" Namjoon asked.

"Ahh he went to our building a few hours ago. Said he was meeting Hueningkai." Suga explained.

Jimin, Taehyung, Jin and Namjoon were silent.

Jimin's face quickly turned pale.

Jungkook and Suga looked confused at the sudden change of mood.

"Hoseok was in contact with Hueningkai?" Namjoon tried to ask calmly.

"Ahh yes?" Suga replied.

"Since when hyung?!" Jimin asked with clear concern.

"Even since the night they pranked us? Hoseok was so concerned, you know he's a little bit biased towards Hueningkai. He was kinda his favorite among the babies so he made sure that everything was okay." Suga answered.

"Did Hueningkai, sound..normal?" Namjoon asked.

"I don't know, he was talking to Hobi not me." Suga replied.

"Why? What's the matter?" Suga asked.

Jimin was starting to tear a little bit as Taehyung quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Why why? What's going on?" Suga asked.

"Yes hyungs, what's going on?" Jungkook asked.

"They got him." Jimin said in a muffled voice.

"What? Who got who?" Suga asked.

Before anybody could say anything, Suga's phone rang.

_1 new message_

"Oh, Hobi texted me." Suga said, feeling a bit excited.

Suga opened the message and read it.

"Hello. It is Hoseok. I am fine. Do not worry about me. Good night."

\----

X/O O O O O O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 could be released either tomorrow or the next day. Thank you again for those who liked it!


	3. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting, here is the chapter 3 of I'm Your Calico Cat. Thank you so much for looking forward to it!  
> Don't trust anybody.
> 
> :)

**Chapter 3: _5_**

"Hello. It is Hoseok. I am fine. Do not worry about me. Good night."

Yoongi read the text one more time and as soon as he finished reading, he felt a strange ominous feeling.

His neck got cold, shivers went down his spine.

It was an unexplainable feeling. Something felt so wrong.

"Hyungs?" Jungkook asked in a soft voice, which made Yoongi snap back to reality.

The others were silent, still in shocked of the text that "Hoseok" sent.

Jungkook was still confused when suddenly Yoongi stood.

"Ya, Yoongi? What are you going to do?" Jin asked.

Yoongi didn't reply and immediately went out of his room.

"Shit, he's going." Namjoon said in a panic as he too stood from his chair, to which Jin immediately followed.

Taehyung and Jimin looked at each other for awhile and then gave a mutual nod. They understood what they need to do.

"Jungkookie, listen. There's no time to explain, but just go meet us at our building. We'll explain everything there." Jimin said as he exited the group call. 

Jungkook was very confused, he had plenty of questions he wanted to ask. But for some reason he felt that those questions can wait and he needed to move fast. He felt that something bad is about to happen, or rather, has already happened.

It only took him a few minutes to prepare, he went out and pulled his bicycle out and then left immediately.

He checked his phone to see that the time was just 7pm.

He was quite surprised as he found it odd how dark it seems when it's still fairly early.

His phone then beeped as he got a text from Jin.

"Ya brat, hurry up. Aside from Yoongi, you are the closest to our building. Listen, whatever happens you need to arrive earlier than Yoongi. We need to stop him from entering alone. I know you brought your bike, so pedal like your ass is on fire." The text read.

Another text then followed.

"Be careful."

Despite not knowing much, Jungkook knew that whatever was going on was serious. 

"Please wait for us Suga-hyung." Jungkook thought to himself as he pedalled faster.

\----

"Do you think Jungkook will make it hyung?" A concerned Namjoon asked Jin who was driving his car with Namjoon sitting right beside him.

"If he pedalled like his ass is on fire he will." Jin replied.

Namjoon smiled. 

"I hope I can stay as calm as you hyung. To be honest, I'm scared. I'm scared shitless." Namjoon said.

"I know, that's why I need to be strong. If you see me breaking down now, I'm sure you will follow. That's why I need to be strong, so you could use me as your strength as well." Jin replied.

Namjoon smiled. He was afraid, very much so, but he was glad Jin was with him. Jin knew him so well. Ever since the beginning it was Jin who understood him the most. It was Jin who became his strength on the times he needed strength. The other members were also his strength, but Jin gave him a different sense of ease. 

"Taehyung and Jimin are on their way as well." Jin said after he saw a text from the two.

\----

"How.. close are we?" Taehyung asked Jimin in an exhausted voice.

"If we keep on pedalling like this.. I think we'll be there within.. 10 minutes." Jimin answered, exhausted from the pedalling as well.

Aside from Yoongi who was normally just minutes away from the building and Jungkook who was around 20 minutes away, they are the next closest. Being 40 minutes away from the building. With Jin and Namjoon being the farthest with at least an hour away.

"Do you.. think.. Jungkook will make it?" Taehyung asked.

"I know he will." Jimin answered.

\----

"I'm...almost... there.." Jungkook said with a raspy voice as he started seeing the building.

Finally he arrived and parked his bike immediately. He then ran to the building's main entrance. He was expecting to see the guard on the front desk, but to his surprise. There was nobody. He then stopped a little to catch his breath and pulled his phone out to call Jin.

"Pick up pick up pick up." He thought to himself as he shoot his gaze all around the building trying to spot anything.

Finally, someone picked up.

"Jungkook, it's me." Namjoon answered.

"Jin-hyung is currently driving, are you there? What happened? Where's Yoongi?" Namjoon then followed.

"I'm here hyungs, I'm outside. I don't see Suga-hyung. I don't see anybody. There was no one in the front desk. Should I enter?" Jungkook answered

"NO. Don't!" Namjoon interrupted him immediately.

"Wait for us! Don't enter alone!" Namjoon then followed.

"But Suga-hyung?" Jungkook asked.

Namjoon was silent as he thought the possibility that Yoongi has in fact entered the building already.

"Put me on speaker phone." Jin's low voice was heard as Namjoon then followed and put the phone on speaker.

"Jungkook, we're on our way. Jimin and Taehyung will be there with you soon. Once they arrive, wait for us as well. Don't do anything, okay?" Jin said in a soft voice.

"Okay hyung." Jungkook replied and ended the call.

"Hyung, what should we do? What should I do? Were we too late?" Namjoon asked Jin in a distraught voice.

"I don't know, we don't know. There's nothing we could do now but hope for the best." Jin answered while still looking at the road and focused on driving to get there faster.

"I'm a disappointment. I shouldn't have been the leader. I'm a worthless leader. Just like that, two members are gone. And I couldn't stop it. If only I payed more attention. If only I checked on them. If onl-" Namjoon was then interrupted when he felt Jin's hand on his thigh.

He looked at Jin who looked at him and smiled.

"You are the best leader we could ever ask for. BTS is not BTS without Kim Namjoon. You did your best, for us. Do not think like that, these things happening right now are just beyond our control. Don't blame yourself. We never knew things would turn out like this. I told you didn't I, use me to become your strength. This is not the time to be breaking down. If you keep on thinking like that, blaming yourself, then what would happen to the rest of our members? To Jungkook who was there? To Taehyung and Jimin who were rushing there as we speak?" Jin said.

"Hyung" Namjoon said as he think of the Maknaes. 

"I know this is hard, but you need to be strong. For yourself, and for us." Jin replied as he tapped Namjoon's thigh once more.

\----

"Hyungs!" Jungkook called out as he saw Jimin and Taehyung come to view on their bikes.

The two then pulled for a stop and immediately ran to Jungkook.

They tried catching their breaths for a few seconds then asked Jungkook.

"Where's Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"He wasn't here when I arrived. No one is, at least from what I see outside." Jungkook answered.

Jimin and Taehyung then surveyed the entrance and were also surprised that there was no guard on the front desk.

"Did you contact Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung?" Jimin asked.

"Yes, they said to wait for them hyung." Jungkook replied.

"What's going on hyungs?" Jungkook then asked, still not knowing what was actually going on.

Jimin and Taehyung then explained in detail to Jungkook what they think was happening, starting from the night of their last concert.

Shortly, they hear the raging sound of a car's engine that soon came to a halt near them.

Jin and Namjoon stepped out of the car and ran towards the three.

"Hyungs!" Jungkook called out.

They then met in front of the door of the building's main entrance.

"What should we do hyung?" Taehyung asked Namjoon, with Jimin looking at Namjoon waiting for his answer as well.

Namjoon looked through the glass door of the building and examined it. There were no people at all.

"We..." Namjoon tried to muster up the courage and words to tell the others what they should do from that point but to no avail.

Jin then patted Namjoon's back and gave him a smile.

Namjoon then looked at Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook and finally found the courage and words to speak.

"First of all, Jungkook. did Jimin and Taehyung already told you what's going on?" Namjoon asked Jungkook.

"Yes hyung." Jungkook replied.

"Good, so as you all know. There's this crazy weird thing going on, and apparently Hoseok went in here earlier. To which Yoongi-hyung immediately ran over here. And here we are with our current situation. We don't actually know what's going on, but one thing I know is that we must save Hoseok and Yoongi." Namjoon explained.

"I hope we're not too late." Jimin said in a soft voice.

Taehyung then held Jimin's hand and told him "Everything's going to be fine."

"So what do we do now hyung?" Jungkook asked again.

"Going in could be the only choice we have right now, but I don't think it is actually safe." Namjoon said while contemplating what their next course of action should be.

"What do you think hyung?" Namjoon asked Jin.

"I think we should call the police first." Jin answered. 

"Can you please call them hyung?" Namjoon asked Jin.

"Of course, but what should I tell them?" Jin asked.

Namjoon thought for awhile and came up with an answer.

"Kidnapping?" Namjoon said.

"Okay." Jin then immediately took his phone out and tried calling the police.

Jungkook then felt a little shiver and yelped a little bit.

"What's wrong Jungkook?" Taehyung asked.

"This is the part where the phones usually don't work and we can't call anyone hyung." Jungkook answered, thinking of all the horror movies they've watched.

"Shit you're right." Taehyung said.

They looked at Jin who was on his phone, anxious whether the phone will ring and whether the other line will pick up.

Seconds felt like hours as they watch Jin try to call the police.

"It's ringing." Jin said.

The others felt a bit sense of relief after hearing this.

"Oh, someone picked up. Hello?" Jin said.

"Hello? Seoul Police." The guy from the other line said.

All of them gave a sigh of relief as they know that they at least have contact with the authorities now.

"We have an emergency here officer--" Jin said but was interrupted by the officer.

"Sir? We can hear you but not very clearly. Would you mind walking a bit for better reception?" The officer said.

Jin then circled a little bit as he try to find a good reception wherein the officer can hear him properly.

He then gave Namjoon a look and gestured his hands, a gesture which Namjoon understood as Jin saying him to come up of what they should do next while he talks to the police.

Namjoon then gathered the other three members and told them of his plan.

"I think it should be safer to wait for the police, but time is also of the essence." Namjoon said.

"Shouldn't we try calling Hoseok-hyung and Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"We already tried while we were on the car. They weren't picking up." Namjoon answered.

Meanwhile Jin was still walking around in circles, on the line with the officer. Finally, Jin found the spot. He stood right next the entrance of the building, merely a feet away from the group. He then proceeded to explain the situation to the officer.

"I know that you guys would want to go in right away and rush in to save Hoseok and Yoongi, but please listen to me. If we were to go there just by ourselves, not even sure of what's in there. It would only put us in danger us well. And we would end up not accomplishing anything." Namjoon explained.

The three then looked down as they knew that Namjoon was right. As much as they want to rush in there, they have absolutely no idea what could happen. They might actually end up just putting them in more danger without managing to save anyone.

Suddenly Jin spoke, done talking to the officer.

"The police said they'll be on their way, it was hard explaining to them but I managed to do it. They said they will be here in around half an hour." Jin explained.

"Thank you hyung." Namjoon said.

They felt both relief and anxiety at the same time. Relief that the police are actually on their way, and anxiety because it will take the police half an hour to arrive there.

Namjoon was about to speak when he suddenly heard leaves crackling.

The wind blew cold and the trees rustled.

They all stepped back a bit while looking at the trees from afar.

Taehyung held Jimin's hand without taking his eyes off the trees.

The wind blew even harder and they felt stranger chills down their spine.

They felt that any moment, someone, or something would come out of the trees.

And they knew, that whatever it was, it isn't going to be good.

"Shit." Namjoon thought to himself as he put himself in front of the others while still looking at the trees.

They then heard the leaves rustling as someone walk over them.

And sure enough, a figure started to form.

A shape of a person started to came into view.

A person walking very slowly, with his head down.

They stared as the figure slowly come closer.

They could only see the silhouette of a thin man at first.

Until that person fully came into view.

The figure raised it's head and looked directly at Jungkook. 

"Tae--hyun?" Jungkook asked. And sure enough, it was Taehyun.

"Hyung." Taehyun said before suddenly collapsing. 

They saw Taehyun collapse and finally notice that a pool of blood was slowly forming beneath him.

They were in shock, and were about to run to Taehyun, but just before they ran off, loud stomps were heard inside the building.

Loud, heavy, and fast foot steps. As if someone was running at fullspeed. 

And before they could even turn their backs to look, they heard the glass door shatter as something crashed on it.

They look in horror and confusion as they turn around to see the glass door shattered. Various pieces of glasses scattered on the floor.

Slowly they looked and surveyed the area, fully prepared to see someone. Or something.

But no one was there. Nothing was there.

"What the hell happened?!" Taehyung asked, as he gripped Jimin's hand tighter, clearly shaken up with the sudden appearance and disappearance of the loud footsteps.

The loud heavy stomps which vanished as soon as they heard the glass door shatter.

"I.. don't know." Jimin answered, equally shaken and confused.

"Hyungs?" Jungkook said. To which they looked at his direction.

"Where's Jin hyung?" 

X X / O O O O O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out tomorrow, Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for giving the time to read it!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Thank you also for liking it and for the nice comments. I really appreciate it! I hope you guys like this chapter as well.  
> Warning. Warning. Warning.  
> Don't trust anybody.  
> :)

**Chapter 4: _4_**

"Where's Jin hyung?" A question that was only answered with silence.

They stood in horror, dumbfounded at the realization that Jin who was with them merely seconds ago, is now completely gone.

Namjoon walked slowly towards where Jin was standing.

"Hyung?" Namjoon asked in a soft voice.

"Hyung? Hyung?" Namjoon called out as he tries to contain his tears.

Taehyung simply stared at Namjoon, eyes widened and mouth open. Still in disbelief.

Jimin, whose hand was held by Taehyung gripped Taehyung's hand harder as he felt fear, anger, and sadness.

Jungkook walked slowly towards Namjoon and is about to comfort him when suddenly he heard someone cough.

Slow and pain-filled coughs.

It was coming from the direction where Taehyun fell.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon, who was now on kneeling on the floor sobbing. He then tapped Namjoon's shoulder slightly and then went to Taehyun's direction.

"Hyungs, help me." Jungkook said as he look at Jimin and Taehyung.

Jimin and Taehyung looked at him with sad looks, but they understood immediately that there are still things to be done.

"I'll go comfort Namjoon-hyung, you go with Jungkook and check on Taehyun." Taehyung told Jimin.

Jimin simply gave a nod then went with Jungkook to where Taehyun was.

Taehyung then sat right beside Namjoon and simply waited in silence, letting Namjoon pour his emotions out.

Namjoon then looked at Taehyung and said. "This isn't real right?"

Taehyung simply looked down. "Hyung."

"You're playing a prank right?" Namjoon said.

"Hyung." Taehyung answered, not knowing what to say.

"I mean, it doesn't make sense for Jin-hyung to disappear like that? Like how it doesn't make sense that Hoseok and Yoongi are gone? They are probably together, laughing at us right now right?" Namjoon said as he forcefully try to believe that everything was just a prank.

"Namjoon-hyung..." Taehyung said as he try to reach his hand to Namjoon.

"Or maybe you're on it too? Right? V? And Jungkook and Jimin too?" Namjoon accused while he tapped Taehyung's hand away.

"No.. we wouldn't do anything like that." Taehyung said softly.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on?!" Namjoon snapped.

Taehyung was taken aback with Namjoon's sudden outburst. Jimin and Jungkook who were making their way to Taehyun also heard it and looked at them.

Taehyung looked at Jimin and Jungkook and gestured them to go on, that he can handle it.

The two nodded and walked towards Taehyun.

As they come closer, they start to realize how much in a bad shape Taehyun is.

His clothes were tattered, his knee was bleeding, there were plenty of blood from his stomach section, and what took them by surprise the most.

Taehyun's left arm was missing.

Upon realizing it, they immediately ran faster towards Taehyun and held him.

"Taehyun?! What happened?!" Jungkook asked.

"Hyung.." Taehyun answered as he looked at Jungkook slowly. 

Jimin then immediately took his handkerchief out to try to at least stop the bleeding even a little bit.

"What the hell happened Taehyun?!" Jungkook asked again as he too was starting to panic.

"Jungkook, calm down! Don't pressure him with questions right now! We need to ensure his safety first!" Jimin exclaimed as he push his handkerchief towards the spot where Taehyun's arm once was.

"Hyu..ngs." Taehyun softly mumbled as he try to reach for something in his pocket.

"What is it Taehyun?" Jungkook asked in a now soft voice as he try to contain his tears seeing the pitiful and sad state of Taehyun.

Taehyun then finally got what he was reaching in his pocket.

It was his cellphone.

"Wha-at?" Jungkook asked in confusion.

Taehyun then tried to muster every bit of energy he has left to try to speak. 

He managed to speak a little bit, albeit slowly. 

"Check.... gall-ery.. Watch.. all..of the vide-" Taehyun's words were then interrupted by his cough.

Jungkook and Jimin were then surprised to see that blood came out of Taehyun's mouth as he cough.

Taehyun then tried to speak, to finish his sentence but Jungkook stopped him. He knew that it will only make Taehyun weaker, and will only cause the boy more suffering.

"Hyungs understand." Jungkook said, teary as he took Taehyun's phone.

Taehyun then looked up the sky, with an emotion of relief. 

Jungkook and Jimin held Taehyun's remaining hand to which Taehyun clutched tightly.

They could only silently sob as they feel the life leave out of Taehyun as his grip loosen slowly.

Jungkook couldn't contain it anymore and pulled Taehyun into a hug as he cried loudly.

Jimin, upon seeing Jungkook not be able to contain his tears anymore, grew into tears as well.

The two cried and hugged Taehyun's body as the life in Taehyun's body slowly leave.

"Than-k...you" Taehyun said as he try to smile.

Jungkook and Jimin tried to smile as well, but began crying harder shortly as they notice that Taehyun's grip, was no more. 

Taehyun's eyes were still opened as Jungkook slowly reached his fingers to close Taehyun's eyes.

"I.. can't believe this hyung." Jungkook told Jimin while still crying.

Jimin simply pulled Jimin into a hug as he too does not know what to say.

They were then interrupted with Taehyung yelling.

"Hyung! Don't go!" Taehyung yelled as he try to hold Namjoon in place.

Jimin and Jungkook then looked to see that Namjoon was trying to enter the building, with Taehyung doing his best to hold him still.

Despite still in tears, Jimin and Jungkook then ran towards the other two to help Taehyung in stopping Namjoon.

"Let me go Tae! I'm going in!" Namjoon yelled as he try to push Taehyung away.

"Please wait hyung!" Taehyung replied.

Jungkook and Jimin then ran and tried to hold Namjoon in place as well.

"Let me go!" Namjoon said as he desperately try to get free from the younger ones.

"No hyung! Please!" Jimin yelled with tears.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Namjoon kept repeating as he keep on trying to push the younger ones away one by one.

"Let me go!"

"Please!"

Namjoon yelled as he slowly stopped resisting and then fell to his knees.

"Please. Let me in." Namjoon said as he held his hand to his eyes trying to stop the tears.

The younger ones couldn't do or say anything as they know the pain Namjoon is feeling right now.

They could only hug him in hopes of making Namjoon feel better, even just a little bit.

Minutes then went by, and Namjoon finally settled down and spoke.

"I'm sorry." Namjoon said, apologetic of bursting out and pushing the younger ones away.

"It's okay hyung. We understand." Jungkook answered as he tapped Namjoon.

"I'm your leader and I acted the most stupid. I'm very sorry, if Jin-hyung was here he would've scolded me already." Namjoon said as he faintly smile at the thought of Jin. 

He then thought of Jin's words earlier. " If you keep on thinking like that, blaming yourself, then what would happen to the rest of our members? To Jungkook who was there? To Taehyung and Jimin who were rushing there as we speak?"

He then thought to himself that right now, the younger members are depending on him. And that his priority right now, is keeping them safe.

Namjoon then slapped his cheeks lightly as he try to come up of what they should do next.

"Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin." Namjoon said.

The other three then looked at him in anticipation.

"I want you to go home." Namjoon said, to which was greeted by very surprised looks from the members.

"W-what?" Taehyung asked.

"You're kidding right hyung?" Jungkook followed.

"We are not leaving you hyung!" Jimin said next.

"Besides, the police are coming shortly. We should go with them and look for Hoseok-hyung and Jin-hyung together!" Jungkook then exclaimed.

Namjoon then remembered that the police were coming.

He looked at his watch, and was surprised.

He then took his phone out, and was even more surprised.

The time read, "9:07pm"

"Wh-what?" Namjoon said in confusion.

He then showed his phone to the other members to show the time.

The members were equally confused. They then looked around, only to be met by eerie silence.

Jungkook ran towards the road to check on passing vehicles.

But there was none.

The roads were empty.

He looked as far as he could, but there was nothing.

He then walked a little closer when he suddenly hit his foot on something.

He looked at his foot only to see nothing.

He then pushed his foot a little more forward, and sure enough he hit something once again.

The other members walked towards Jungkook as they examine what was happening.

Jungkook then pushed his foot forward once more, and it hit something again. 

"But there's nothing here?" Taehyung said.

Suddenly they notice something flash quickly.

It was like light that reflected. 

And that's when they notice, the giant wall of glass in front of them.

"Wha-what?" Jimin asked in confusion as he looked around only to realize that the entire area surrounding the building was covered in glass."

"This can't be real." Namjoon said, in disbelief of the impossible happening before them.

They were full of questions, without any means of answers. 

That's when they remembered.

"Taehyun's phone!" Jungkook exclaimed as he pulled out Taehyun's phone.

"What's that? Whose phone is that?" Namjoon asked.

"It was Taehyun's, he gave it to us before he..." Jungkook said without finishing.

Namjoon then looked at Taehyun's direction and understood the situation.

"I'm sorry." Namjoon told Jungkook as he pat his shoulder and took the phone.

Namjoon then turned Taehyun's phone on. The password was removed, it was set to open with just a slide.

"The gallery, Taehyun said to go to the gallery." Jimin said in a soft voice.

Namjoon held his breath a little as he find the gallery. 

Upon finding it, he closed his eyes for a bit. Preparing himself for what they are about to see.

The others were equally afraid, but they tried to prepare themselves as well.

For they knew that the answers to their questions can only be found there.

Namjoon tapped the gallery icon.

Various icons started loading one by one. Namjoon tapped the most recent folder, and there it were.

Various pictures and videos.

Namjoon then looked for the items taken starting from July 7th, the day it started.

He then stopped scrolling as he finally found it.

The first video from July 7th.

Namjoon then looked at the other members and asked them. 

"Are you ready?"

He looked at them one by one and each of them simply nodded without speaking.

With that, Namjoon tapped the play button.

"Congratulations!"

A large hand-made tarp hanged behind as five young boys stood in front of the camera.

"Congratulations BTS sunbaenim!" The five boys happily cheered.

"It is very sad that today is your last concert, we from Todorrow by--" The tallest boy said but was then interrupted.

"AHHH" One of the boys yelled as he lightly smacked the taller boy.

"Aish Soobinssi." One of the boys said as he walk towards the camera and stopped the video.

The video ended, Namjoon swiped to the next video.

It was a same type of video, the five boys were congratulating them on their successful last concert, while still being sad that it is the last.

Each of the boys spoke and told them how much they meant to them. How much they've inspired them. 

it was Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai.

They were preparing a surprise for their hyungs.

The video ended and Namjoon swiped to the next video, and the next.

There were various videos of the boys preparing their dorm for BTS.

There were balloons, food, banners and tarpaulins, and various party objects.

Namjoon and the others couldn't help but smile about the cuteness and thoughtfulness of their juniors.

They enjoyed watching the videos, and even laughed on occasion when they see the boys acting funny.

They were then surprised with what they saw on the next video.

It was pitch black, Namjoon then tapped at the video to see it's duration. 

It was a few minutes long.

Namjoon was about to swipe next when he heard a familiar voice speak.

"This is Taehyun." Taehyun said in a very low voice.

"I'm hiding right now. We're in the Bighit building, something weird is going on." Taehyun continued as he whispered on his phone.

"We thought it was a prank. We thought Yeonjun hyung was pranking us." 

"But it isn't."

"We were preparing for a party at our dorm, everything was fun until Yeonjun-hyung suddenly acted weird." 

A loud bang was then heard from a distance and the video ended.

Namjoon and the younger members were surprised at how sudden things started to go weird. 

"The next video..hyung." Jungkook said as he looked at Namjoon who seemed lost for a minute and was spacing out.

"Ahh..yes." Namjoon answered as he swiped to the next video.

The next video was similar, only this time the person holding the camera seemed to be moving.

"Something...weird...is definitely going on." Taehyun said with clear exhaustion from running.

Taehyun then suddenly seemed to stop and stayed silent. 

Only Taehyun's heavy breathing were heard for a few seconds until someone else's voice was heard from afar.

"Taehyun~" The familiar voice said cheerily.

"I know you're there Taehyun~"

"Come out~ Don't you want to have a good night sleep with hyung?"

The video ended.

X X X / O O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was quite a long chapter as things are finally setting up to our boys entering the building next chapter. I know that like our boys, you guys also have a lot of questions. Some of those questions will be answered on the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter which wil be released tomorrow! Thank you!


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much once again for the appreciation! It inspires me to work harder and makes me really happy. With that, here is the 5th Chapter of I'm Your Calico Cat.  
> WARNING. Plenty of deaths in this chapter.  
> Don't Trust Anybody.  
> :)

**Chapter 5: _3_**

"What...the hell?" Taehyung mumbled as the others who were equally shaken are probably thinking the same.

There was nothing that really happened yet, and yet. All of them felt goosebumps all over their body.

They can each feel the creepiness crawl into their skin.

Jimin held his arms and brushed them slowly as he try to get the strange sensation away.

"Wasn't that..Ye-onjun?" Jimin said.

Taehyung looked at him and tried to say something, but he too couldn't. As he too, was very creeped out.

It was indeed Yeonjun, but for some reason, the way he spoke gave them shivers. 

Even though they weren't at that place at that time, they felt scared. Very scared.

"Hyung, the next video please." Jungkook said as he looked at Namjoon. He too was creeped out, but he wanted to know more, everything.

Namjoon didn't say anything and slowly moved his finger as he swipe for the next video.

Namjoon hit the play button.

It was quite a different video. It was light, they can clearly see the inside of their building.

The camera then shifted into a view of Taehyun's face as he faced the camera to him.

Taehyun looked very exhausted and sweaty, but safe.

"Yeonjun..hyung." He said while catching his breath.

"Something happened to Yeonjun-hyung." He started to speak better as he gather his composure back.

"It's as if, he's not himself." Taehyun continued.

"He...killed Soobin-hyung." Taehyun continued as tears started to form in his eyes.

"We don't know what happened, and why...But after coming here, he started talking weird."

_"You guys know we're bound to die anyway right?"_

_"Everything has been decided long ago."_

"We looked at him in confusion." Taehyun continued.

"I still remember Soobin-hyung telling Yeonjun-hyung to stop talking nonsense as he walk towards Yeonjun-hyung."

"We were about to say the same thing when suddenly..." Taehyun paused as he gulped and wiped some of his tears.

"Yeonjun-hyung... suddenly snapped Soobin-hyungs neck." Taehyun said softly as he try to fight back the tears falling down once more.

"Wha-what?" Taehyung said in disbelief.

"That can't be true..." Jimin said softly.

They were equally in disbelief and shock with the things they are hearing.

"Soobin-hyung.. didn't die then. At least, not yet." Taehyun continued.

"But Yeonjun-hyung... We tried to stop him.. We ran towards him. But Beomgyu."

Suddenly another loud bang was heard and the video immediately ended.

"Fuck." Namjoon explained as he's now being overwhelmed with what's going on.

"I..can't do this anymore." Namjoon said.

"It's okay hyung." Jungkook said as he took the phone from Namjoon.

Jungkook too was scared and very overwhelmed, but he was determined.

He was determined to find out everything, to at least be able to know something that can help him get justice for Taehyun. 

"Hyungs?" Jungkook asked, as he looked at Jimin and Taehyung. Gesturing at the phone to ask them if they are ready to watch the rest of the videos or not.

Taehyung looked at Jimin, to which slightly looked away.

Taehyung understood this and decided to give Jimin some time to cope up.

After all, they just heard one of their juniors, got his neck snapped. And not just by anyone, by another one of their juniors.

Taehyung then moved closer to Jungkook as Namjoon moved closer to Jimin to comfort him.

"Should I? Hyung?" Jungkook said as he looked at Taehyung with his finger above the play button.

"Yes, please." Taehyung answered.

They were in shock to see that Taehyun is with someone now. 

Right beside Taehyun, was Hueningkai.

They were sitting on the floor right behind a desk, safe and hidden.

"We got away safely, for now." Taehyun said.

"I also found Hueningkai, he's a little injured." Taehyun said he panned the camera on Hueningkai's wrists.

It was bruised, as if something grabbed on it hard. Very hard.

"Why are you taking a video?" Hueningkai asked.

"It's because I'm smart Taehyun." Taehyun answered while smiling.

Hueningkai laughed a little.

Taehyun then stopped smiling and looked at Hueningkai seriously.

"We..might not make it Huening." Taehyun said.

Hueningkai gave him a sad look, as he too knows. That Taehyun was right.

"The thing happening, is very bizarre. So many things do not make sense. So if we could at least, try to gather information. Then maybe, whoever will find this.." Taehyun paused.

Taehyun didn't finish his sentence, but Hueningkai knew what he meant.

Taehyung and Jungkook were starting to tear up. They felt so bad for them. It was unfair, they were still young. Very young. They didn't deserve to suffer like this. They thought to themselves.

Taehyun then moved the camera and faced it on the wall clock right above them.

"The clock, stopped." Taehyun said.

Taehyun then faced the camera on a clock that was resting on top of the table they are hiding behind.

"Also stopped."

"But not my wrist-watch." Taehyun continued.

Taehyung and Jungkook were surprised.

Hueningkai was also surprised with this as he look closer on Taehyun's watch.

Taehyun then checked the area if it was safe to stand. And it was.

He slowly stood and walked towards one of the windows near them.

The glass that Jungkook and the others saw earlier were clearly visible from the inside.

It was as if it really enclosed the area.

Taehyun then sat back and continued.

"We're trapped."

"There's no way out." Taehyun said.

"Huening is scared." Hueningkai said.

"I know, I am too." Taehyun answered.

"What happened to Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu?" Hueningkai asked.

"I don't know too." Taehyun answered.

"I think they're, being controlled. By someone, or something." Taehyun continued.

"Their eyes, looked strange."

"Yeonjun-hyung's left eye.. I'm pretty certain it glows green ocassionally." Taehyun said as he try to remember.

"Beo-Beomgyu's right eye. I saw it. It glowed too." Hueningkai added.

"It glowed differently though. Huening saw it blue." Hueningkai continued.

Taehyun looked at Hueningkai.

"Are you sure?" Taehyun asked.

"Huening is sure." Hueningkai answered.

Taehyun then looked at his phone's battery percentage and was glad to see if with still more than 80%.

"We don't know how long we'll be here, how long we'll survive. So I'll try to conserve my battery. I'll take another video when something relevant happens." Taehyun said as he tapped to end the video.

"So Hueningkai was fine?" Taehyung said as he look at Jungkook.

"But wasn't he the one who screamed, and then.. The bang." Jungkook replied, thinking of what he remembers from that night.

Taehyung then looked at Jungkook and became really worried.

Jungkook looked very worried too as he swiped for the next video.

And sure enough, on the next video.

Taehyun was alone.

Taehyun was lightly sobbing as he stare at the camera.

"They.. they got Huening." Taehyun said, holding his tears back once more.

Taehyun looked more exhausted, his clothes had several tear on them. 

"We... we got separated." Taehyun continued.

"We were, trying to look for people."

"When we were on the stairs...Beomgyu.. found us."

"We tried to speak to him... it seemed to work."

"We stared at his eye.. waiting for it to glow."

"But it didn't, so we went to him."

"He called our names, and he.. sounded normal." 

"He took his phone out... then texted someone."

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other as they remember the time Beomgyu sent a text to Taehyung.

"Then suddenly.. he started shaking." 

"He was screaming, telling someone to stop. That he can't take it anymore."

"He dropped his phone, then kicked it towards Hueningkai." 

"He asked him to get it. But.. right after Huening got it. Beomgyu, he."

"He started laughing."

"That's when we knew, that we needed to run."

"And so we did." 

"We ran."

"But Beomgyu was fast... very fast."

"He was catching up to us. I tried throwing things at him. But he just brushed it off."

"I picked up a lamp on one of the desks we ran past. I.. I throwed it at his face."

"It hit him." Taehyun said sounding a bit remorseful at hitting one of his members.

"But... it didn't even faze him." Taehyun continued.

Jungkook and Taehyung were surprised, but didn't say anything as they closely watch the video.

"It.. hit him. There was blood. On his face."

"But.. he still continued like it was nothing. He didn't even slow down." Taehyun said with clear fear on his voice.

"That's when, someone called."

"We were surprised, I immediately asked Huening to answer."

"It was our hyungs." Taehyun continued.

Taehyung remembered when he called Beomgyu's phone. 

They then realized what was happening, why Huening was running.

"Beomgyu, he stopped. He stopped chasing us."

"We looked at him, and he stopped moving. But we continued running."

"We tried asking for help, but hyungs couldn't hear us well."

"We ran, and we ran. Until we found another set of stairs. And when we ran across the stairs to go up."

"We found someone.. Or rather, someone found us."

"Right up the stairs, waiting for us."

"Was Yeonjun-hyung."

"He was, holding a... a sledgehammer." Taehyun was clearly shaken up as he tries to continue.

"He... Yeonjun-hyung.. He hit.. He hit Huening with it."

"I.. still remember.. Huening's screams.. I can't get it out of my head."

"The scream he made, right before.. Yeo-Yeonjun-hyung."

"Smashed Huening's head with it." 

The video ended.

Jungkook and Taehyung were now full of goosebumps once again. Taehyung almost puked, but he held his mouth immediately.

The two tried to gather their composure back, but can't seem to succeed. 

"Taehyung? Jungkook?" Someone said right behind them.

They then face the voice to find Namjoon.

"Are, you okay?" Namjoon said as he tapped the backs of the two.

"Hyung..." Jungkook said.

Namjoon then took the phone back and pat Jungkook's head.

"You did well, thank you." Namjoon said.

"They-- the--" Jungkook tried to speak but Namjoon cut him off.

"It's okay, I was listening." Namjoon said.

"Taehyung, Jimin's waiting for you." Namjoon said as he faced Taehyung.

Taehyung then looked at Jimin who sitting, with his knees up, and his face resting on them.

"Thank you hyung." Taehyung said as he walk towards Jimin.

"Are you okay?" Taehyung said as he sat right beside Jimin.

"I guess." Jimin answered, trying to fake a smile.

"Liar." Taehyung said as he kissed Jimin's forehead and pulled him for a hug.

"Wha-what did you guys find out?" Jimin asked.

"Bad.. things." Taehyung answered.

"Tell me.." Jimin said.

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked as he looked at Jimin with concern, thinking if he could handle it.

"Y-yes." Jimin answered softly.

"You, you don't need to." Taehyung replied.

Jimin looked at the floor and paused for awhile.

"I do." Jimin said.

With that, Taehyung told Jimin the things they've learned. All of it.

"Why don't you go there as well Jungkook?" Namjoon said as he try to make Jungkook go to where Taehyung and Jimin was.

"Hyung, I want to know everything. No, I need to know everything." Jungkook answered and looked at Namjoon's eyes with determination.

Namjoon simply nodded as he played the next video.

They were surprised to see that on the next video, it was if the sun was up with how light it seemed.

"Hello, I think. The night has passed." Taehyun said as he faced the camera all around, with sunlight beaming on the floor.

Unlike the previous videos, Taehyun doesn't seem to be hiding anymore. He was sitting on a bench.

"They, they can't move in the morning.. I think" Taehyun said he slowly stood up.

He then walked a little bit and showed Yeonjun.

He was standing still in the middle of the stairs.

"He was chasing me, but he suddenly stopped moving." Taehyun continued.

"I can get close to confirm, but I don't want to risk it." Taehyun added.

"I think, they can't move in the morning."

"Whatever, whatever was controlling them. I think it can only move when it's night."

Taehyun then faced the camera on his face once again and spoke.

"I learned two things today." Taehyun said.

"First was that they can't move in the morning, and next. Is that people outside can't see what's inside."

"I, I saw someone on the entrance." 

"There was a delivery man, I think."

"I ran towards him. I spoke to him, I kept on talking and talking."

"But for some reason, he can't see me."

"He kept on saying how can a building this big not have anyone."

"He tried opening the glass door, but he couldn't."

"I banged and banged on it, but he couldn't hear me."

"No matter how loud I banged, nothing."

"And finally, he went away."

"I felt all hope disappear, along with the delivery man as he went away."

"No one can see us, no one can save us. There can only be one fate waiting for us." Taehyun said with clear despair on his voice.

"Taehyun!"

"Taehyun!"

Jungkook and Namjoon were surprised to hear yet another familiar voice.

"Ma-manager Sejin?" Taehyun said as he looked at the direction of the voice.

The voice then said. "Stay there, don't move. I'm coming."

Taehyun was a little afraid, not sure whether he can trust the manager. He stared directly at the Manager's eyes, making sure not to leave them as the Manager come close.

Taehyun then let a sigh of relief as they didn't glow even once.

"What's going on Manager?" Taehyun whispered as Sejin stood right beside him.

"I'm going to explain everything, we still have plenty of time before it awakens." Sejin said.

"It?" Taehyun asked.

"The cat." Sejin answered.

"By the way, what are you doing?" Sejin asked, referring to Taehyun recording a video.

"I..I'm recording these videos so whoever finds my phone can learn the truth." Taehyun answered.

"You really are smart Kang Taehyun." Sejin said as he tapped Taehyun's shoulder.

"Come with me." Sejin said ask he asked Taehyun to follow.

They went into a room which was locked. It had a metal door, it seems to be a storage room. Sejin then knocked at the door in a specific manner, to which the door opens.

Taehyun and Sejin went inside.

"Tae-taehyun?" A voice asked.

Taehyun looked at the direction of the voice and realized who it was.

It was Ayo Hitman Bang.

He immediately ran to hug Taehyun.

"I'm glad you're alive!" The CEO said as he hugs one of his children tightly.

Taehyun finally felt at ease as he hugged the CEO tighter as well.

Sejin who was watching, was already wiping his tears.

Jungkook and Namjoon who were watching were also tearing up. 

Taehyun then stopped the video.

Namjoon then played the next video.

It was still of Taehyun, he was still in the room with Ayo Hitman Bang and Manager Sejin sitting beside him.

"Another day has passed. We're still safe." Taehyun spoke.

"I am about to tell you, the other things I learned from these two very handsome men beside me." Taehyun said with a smile, followed by light laughter from the two.

"It, the cat. It can control people." Taehyun said.

"But it can't control everyone." Taehyun continued.

"It can only control individuals that were, marked."

"Marked?" Jungkook mumbled.

"The mark, can only be placed with physical contact from someone who was chosen by the cat." 

"The cat, has been said to be alive for thousands of years. It goes by different name. The most familiar one being, the Cheshire cat."

"It's real name, is Cath Palug." 

"Cath Palug?" Namjoon said as he try to remember the familiar name.

"What's wrong hyung?" Jungkook asked.

"I've heard that name before." Namjoon answered.

Taehyun's voice then continued.

"The cat, can only control two people at a time. Giving each of them one of his eyes. That's how the cat sees, that's how it hunts."

"I haven't seen the cat's main body yet, but according to Manager Sejin, it was big. He saw it once as he was gathering supplies the other day."

"It, was very big. It's as big as our van." Sejin said.

"It had 6? or 8 legs. It had no eyes, on it's face were only it's ears and mouth."

"It's mouth..." Sejin paused.

"It's horrific."

"It's teeth weren't sharp or fang like. It was like, a human's. It had lips. It's mouth was very much like a human's." Sejin continued.

"And when it ran... it's very scary." Sejin said as he remember the time it saw it run.

"When it heard something fell from afar, it immediately ran towards it. I almost screamed when it ran."

"The sounds, I can still hear it. It was, very heavy. And yet, very fast. It's stomps were very loud. IT, was very fast. As soon as I heard the stomps, they disappeared almost immediately. And before I knew it, the cat was already at a very very far distance." Sejin added.

"There was also another important thing. If you managed to the catch the cat, you start to get fragments of it's memories." Sejin said.

"That's how I knew everything." He continued.

"One morning, I found it lying right on the main entrance. It was asleep. it was my first time seeing it that close. i tried touching it, to see if it was real."

"And it was."

"And right after touching it, various memories flashed right through my eyes. When I removed my hand from it, the memories stopped coming." 

"The longer you touch the cat, the memories you get."

"And that's how we survived this long." Sejin continued.

"It hates metals." 

"Various memories of it avoiding metals flashed through my eyes when I touched it. That's how we knew, that this is our safe place." Sejin said.

"That's all we know, for now." Sejin added.

And as Sejin finished speaking, Taehyun ended the video.

"So at least we now know something that can help us.. fight it?" Jungkook said.

"That name is really familiar." Namjoon said.

"Cath Palug.. Cath Palug.. Ahh! I remember!" Namjoon exclaimed.

"It was a monstrous cat in the Arthurian Legend!" Namjoon said.

"I remember when we studied Arthurian Legend back then. Cath Palug was the monster that killed King Arthur." Namjoon told Jungkook.

"According to the legend, it was born from chaos. First there were only Good and Evil. But then came Chaos. Chaos was not good, nor evil. It is something that exists between good and evil. Cath Palug was born from the Mother of Chaos. It hunts individuals that can feed him with both Good and Bad energy."

"Good and bad energy?" Jungkook asked.

"For example, when a person was loved by others, while being hated by others. Being loved gives good energy, while being hated gives bad energy."

"You mean, like us?" Jungkook asked.

Namjoon was shocked when he realized that yes, like them.

As idols, they are both loved and hated.

Loved by their fans, while hated by their haters.

"Yes.. like us." Namjoon answered.

They both looked at each other as they start to realize things.

Namjoon then played the next video.

"It's our fifth day here..." A weak Taehyun said, having grown visibly thinner.

"They.. they found us."

"Yeonjun-hyung, and Beomgyu...they're right outside." 

"We..we don't know what they did. They blocked the door off."

"We can't go out."

"We ate up all the little food supply we managed to scavenge here.."

"I don't think we can last another day..."

"Taehyun." Sejin called, as he point on the vents.

Taehyun looked confused.

"Taehyun..come here." Sejin said as he placed the table right below the vent.

Just as Sejin moved the table, a growl was heard from afar. And as soon as the growl was heard, there were sudden bangings on the door.

"Fuck, hurry up Taehyun!" Sejin said he lifted Taehyun up so the boy can go through the vents.

"But.. what about you?!" Taehyun exclaimed as he look below.

"We'll buy you time!" Sejin said as he ran towards the door and placed the table back to block it.

"It was planning to starve us here, and it knew. That we had a way of going out." Ayo Hitman Bang explained softly.

"We can't go up there, the ceiling will collapse. And all three of us would end up cat food. So please, survive. You are smart Kang Taehyun, we believe you can survive." 

Manager Sejin then threw a small bag to Hitman Bang, to which he threw to Taehyun.

"Wha-what's this?" Taehyun asked confused.

"That's going to be your way out, ran towards the entrance. We are not sure, but if our guess is right, you can go out with that! Now go!" Ayo Hitman Bang said as he too ran to barricade the door.

The cat's loud heavy footsteps were now coming closer. And the metal door was finally starting to give in.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu were slamming something on it.

Taehyun then crawled in the vent with tears in his eyes.

He wanted to go back, to save them. But he knew that if he did that, he would only waste their sacrifices.

After a few more seconds of crawling, he heard the door gave in. 

He heard as Sejin and Ayo Hitman Bang tried to fight the two off.

He heard as something heavy being swung around hit the floor.

"The sledgehammer.." Taehyun thought to himself as he remember.

He then started sobbing as he realize that there really is no hope for Ayo Hitman Bang and Sejin.

And sure enough, after some loud crunchy noises. Everything went silent.

Taehyun finally made his way out of the vents, and ran straight down the stairs towards the entrance.

He heard as the cat's loud heavy footsteps sound closer.

He ran as fast as he could.

He can see it, the glass door. 

He turned back around to see that the cat was mere feet away from him.

He faced the camera towards it, and that's when Jungkook and Namjoon finally saw how it looked like.

It was just as Sejin described, only this time. It looked furious. 

Taehyun the continued running until he finally reached the door, he opened it. And to his surprise, it opened.

But just as Taehyun was about to go out, he felt sudden pain on his left arm.

He then fell to the ground, but he immediately stood up and continued to run to the trees.

And after a little while, he stopped and felt to his knees.

He looked back, expecting to see the monster cat right behind him.

But there was nothing.

He let a sigh of relief out, but suddenly, the pain kicked in.

And that's when he realized, his left arm was missing.

Taehyun let out a loud scream as he held where his arm once was.

He then slowly moved his finger to end the video.

"Manager Sejin.. Ayo Hitman Bang..." Namjoon said softly.

"So that's how Taehyun got out..." Jungkook said.

Namjoon swiped for a next video, but there wasn't. That was the last video.

"Hyung.." Jungkook said as he remembered something.

"The loud heavy stomps, the one that took Jin-hyung..." Jungkook continued.

"I.. I know." Namjoon answered as he started tearing up once again.

"That fucking cat!" Namjoon then exclaimed, now full with anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill that fucking cat!" Namjoon said as he let out a scream of anger.

"Calm down hyung!" Jungkook said as he try to calm Namjoon down.

"But he's right, we need to kill that cat." Taehyung interrupted as he and Jimin stood right behind them.

"Besides, we're trapped here. And I think the only choices we have is kill that cat and get out of this huge glass box, or stay here and starve to death." Jimin added.

Jungkook stayed silent for a few seconds and thought to himself how much Taehyun suffered. How Taehyun held on to life that long, just so that he can let them know the truth. To know everything.

He wanted to make that cat pay, for everything. He wanted justice, he wanted to avenge Taehyun, and everyone that the monster cat took away from them.

They then looked at each other, and gave each other a nod.

Together, they walked towards the entrance.

With the glass door being shattered earlier, they simply walked through it.

As they walk past the entrance, they realize how everything really was different.

They see as various objects were scattered all around. And blood, was all over the place.

"Fuck, what the hell is this? It did looked way different from how we saw it outside! What is this? Some magic?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

From the outside, they simply saw the place empty. 

But now that they're in, they finally see the actual state of the building.

Not even a minute of being inside the building, they immediately heard someone calling out to them.

"Bang~tan~sun~bae~nim~!" The voice sang as metal scraping the floor was heard.

They looked from the direction the sound was coming from, and there he was.

Choi Yeonjun, slowly walking towards them.

Dragging a sledgehammer on the floor.

"Yeonjun! Snap out of it!" Namjoon said.

"Please Yeonjun! We can still save you!" Jungkook followed.

Yeonjun then stopped, and stood for awhile.

He slowly tilted his head on his right. 

The others then watched in horror as Yeonjun continued tilting his head.

"Yeonjun! Stop!" Jimin begged.

Yeonjun however, continued. Until finally, a snapping noise was heard.

"Do you think you can still save me now?" Yeonjun then said, with his neck cracked and his head hanging limply.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Yeonjun laughed as he started counting.

"10....9..."

"Fuck it! Run!" Namjoon said as he pushed the others to run.

They immediately understood what the countdown was for and started running.

"8...7...6....5"

They managed to gain a distance but they continued running.

"4~3~2~" Yeonjun then started singing.

"Aaand~ 1~" And as soon as he finished counting. He started charging.

They looked in horror as they see that despite having his neck broken, and despite carrying a sledgehammer, Yeonjun wasn't even a slight bit slow.

In fact, he was quickly gaining on them.

"Fuck! Faster!" Namjoon shouted as he encouraged the others to run faster.

"To the elevator! Hurry!" Namjoon said as he pointed to the elevator.

Jimin was the fastest, followed by Jungkook, then Namjoon, and Taehyung a bit behind Namjoon.

Jimin reached the elevator and pressed the button. It slowly opened, and he went inside.

"Hurry!" Jimin called out as he try to hold the elevator doors from closing.

He then saw that Yeonjun was merely feets away from Taehyung, and was about to raise his sledgehammer.

"Taehyung!" Jimin called as he immediately ran back.

Jungkook and Namjoon stared in confusion as Jimin ran past them.

Jungkook and Namjoon made it to the elevator, they were holding it off but were in confusion as they see Jimin run.

Jimin continued running.

And ran past Taehyung.

"Wha-" Taehyung said in confusion as he see Jimin ran past him.

"I love you." Jimin whispered. As he tackled Yeonjun who was merely inches away now.

Taehyung stopped.

"Jimin!" Taehyung called.

"Go! Please!" Jimin said as he desperately try to hold Yeonjun down.

"No! I won't leave you!" Taehyung answered.

"Please! Take him!" Jimin said.

Taehyung didn't understood Jimin's words, but soon realize what he meant when hands pulled him inside the elevator.

The elevator door dinged and slowly closed.

And just as it was closing, they saw as Yeonjun pushed Jimin off him.

He then stood right above Jimin and prepared to raise his sledgehammer.

They heard a ding as the door finally closed.

Followed by a loud slamming sound outside.

"Jimin...hyung"

X X X X? / O O O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! This was the longest chapter so far, I hope you guys didn't get bored with the length of the chapter.  
> Some questions were answered, but I know that there are still some mysteries left. Don't worry, those mysteries will soon be answered. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't trust, anybody.

**Chapter 6: _2_**

"Jimin...hyung" 

Jungkook mumbled as he slowly back himself on the elevator wall.

Taehyung was simply standing, still staring at the elevator doors, in shock.

Namjoon looked at the two younger members and stayed silent.

For about a minute, only the crackling sounds of the elevator slowly making it's way up were heard as the three inside stayed silent.

Until finally, the elevator stopped.

A familiar ding was heard, followed by the elevator doors slowly opening.

One by one, they slowly walked out.

Namjoon was looking around, making sure the area was safe.

Followed by Taehyung and Jungkook, not even looking around and just simply dragging their feet to move.

"Jungkook, Taehyung." Namjoon called as he tried getting the two to look at him.

The two were silent as they looked at Namjoon.

They stared at each other, simply in silence.

Until Namjoon finally broke the silence.

"I..I know this is hard."

"We all loved Jimin, things...happened so fast."

"And there was nothing we could do."

Namjoon said softly as he do his best to comfort the two.

"It's my fault." Taehyung said suddenly.

Jungkook and Namjoon looked at him, surprised at the suddenness of Taehyung's words.

"No, it isn't Taehyung." Namjoon said.

While Jungkook, simply stared at him.

Namjoon was then surprised to see that Jungkook slowly started to look less sad, and more furious.

Namjoon then looked down Jungkook's hands to find them clenched into a fist.

Namjoon became concerned, as he didn't know whether Jungkook was furious at the circumstances that have just happened, or if he, was furious at Taehyung.

Thinking Jimin's death to be Taehyung's fault.

"Jungkook..." Namjoon called as he look at Jungkook's fists.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon for a few seconds, and then at his fists. He slowly let go of his clenched fists and walked.

Namjoon then watch as Jungkook walk past him.

"Taehyung." He then called Taehyung, who was still standing still.

Taehyung lifted his head slowly to look at Namjoon, with tears on his eyes.

"It's..my fault isn't it?" Taehyung said.

"No Taehyung, it isn't." Namjoon answered immediately.

"But it is!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Taehyung, lower your voice." Namjoon said concernedly as he look around, afraid that someone heard him.

"If it wasn't for me. If I wasn't slow. Then Jimin...he...would still be here." Taehyung said, on the verge of bursting out into tears.

"Taehyung, look at me." Namjoon said as he try to make Taehyung look at him.

And just as Taehyung looked at him, Namjoon continued.

"It isn't your fault, it isn't Yeonjun's fault either, or Beomgyu. There is only one at fault here. And you know who that is." Namjoon said.

Taehyung stayed silent.

"Jimin, he decided to save you. Because he loved you. And I know you would've done the same." Namjoon continued.

"Jimin loves you, he loves you very much. And he knew, that he wouldn't be able to bear the pain of losing you. So he.. he chose to sacrifice himself instead."

"I know that this is hard, very hard. But please, don't let Jimin's sacrifice be in vain. He saved you. Because he wanted you to live, not to lose all hope and die here somewhere, chewed up by some big cat."

"Please Taehyung, live. Survive, and if you still blame yourself, fine. Blame yourself. But you need to survive, if you don't want to survive for yourself, fine. But think of Jimin. Think what he'll feel when he see you like that. I'm sure he will be in greater pain seeing you like this, so please. Survive, for Jimin."

"Hyung..." The only word Taehyung was able to muster as he pulled Namjoon for a hug and cried on him.

"Jimin hyung..." Jungkook said to himself as he walk a little far from Namjoon and Taehyung.

He then stopped right beside a pillar, and slowly sat down.

He then placed his hands on his eyes as he try to stop the tears from falling down.

"Hyung... why?" Jungkook said as he questioned Jimin's decision.

"Why? Why does this have to happen? Why Jimin hyung?" Jungkook said with tears falling across his face.

Suddenly the faint sound of footsteps were heard.

Jungkook slowly wiped his tears away as he slowly stood.

He tried listening some more as he look around to see if he was imagining things.

Silence.

Jungkook then slowly walked back to Namjoon and Taehyung.

"Hyung." Jungkook whispered to Namjoon as he slowly approach them.

"What is it Jungkook?" Namjoon asked as he and Taehyung slowly stood.

"I heard something." Jungkook said, with his eyes fixated afar.

"Listen." Jungkook followed.

The three then stood still and stayed quiet as they listened.

And sure enough, faint footsteps were heard from afar.

"Fuck. Already?" Namjoon whispered as his heart started to beat faster.

They slowly walked forward towards the pillar Jungkook sat, and slowly positioned themselves so that they are hidden from the direction the sound was coming from.

Jungkook slowly poked his head out to look at the direction.

There was nothing.

He then hid his head back again as he told Namjoon and Taehyung that there was nothing.

"I can still hear it though." Jungkook said.

Jungkook poked his head once more, only to find nothing once again.

"Fuck, where is it?" Jungkook cursed at the annoyance of not knowing where the sound was actually coming from.

"Should we move?" Namjoon whispered.

"I think it will be safer to wait it out." Jungkook replied.

And just then, the faint sound of the footsteps stopped.

"Could that be...Beomgyu?" Taehyung said, worried.

Jungkook looked at him, and was about to answer.

"It is." Someone answered.

Jungkook slowly looked back in confusion, only to find Beomgyu. Standing right beside him.

"Wha-" Jungkook said in surprise, but before he could finish, he felt sudden pain on his stomach.

He then held his stomach, only to find blood on his hands as he looked at them.

Beomgyu slashed him.

"Jungkook!" Namjoon exclaimed as he pulled Jungkook.

Beomgyu simply stared as he let Namjoon pull Jungkook back.

Namjoon slowly pulled Jungkook farther, asking help from Taehyung. Expecting Beomgyu to give chase.

But he didn't.

He simply stood there and followed them with his eyes.

Namjoon's eyes met Beomgyu, to which Beomgyu responded with a smile.

The distance between them and Beomgyu grew farther as he finally decided to turn his back on Beomgyu and fully carry Jungkook and as they ran away.

"Taehyung! is he chasing us?!" Namjoon asked Taehyung as he can't turn his head back because as he had his hands full.

Taehyung then looked back, to find Beomgyu.

Still standing still

Smiling.

And waving.

"He's... he's waving hyung." Taehyung responded in horror.

"Wha-what?" Namjoon asked.

"Tsk, that damned cat! He's playing with us!" Namjoon said angrily.

They kept on running and running, with Taehyung not taking his eyes off Beomgyu even once.

They continued running until then found a room with it's door open, to which they immediately entered.

Namjoon went in first and slowly placed Jungkook down on the floor.

Taehyung then followed and immediately closed the door.

Namjoon ran towards the door and immediately pushed the nearby shelf towards the door to barricade it.

Taehyung helped as they barricade the door with everything they could they find.

The two then panted, exhausted from pushing various heavy objects.

They then went to Jungkook who was lying on the floor.

"I'm, okay hyungs." Jungkook said as he smiled faintly.

Namjoon then lifted Jungkook's shirt a little to inspect the cut, and then let a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't that deep, thank God." Namjoon said.

"That's good news." Taehyung said as he too let out a sigh of relief.

Jungkook then slowly tried to sit upright.

"Wha-what just happened?" Jungkook asked.

"That cat, it's playing with us. It's mocking us." Namjoon answered.

Jungkook let out a groan of frustration as he slammed his fist down the floor.

"I swear, I'm going to kill that fucking cat." Jungkook exclaimed.

"We need to think of a plan first. They, they came way faster than we expected." Namjoon said.

"They completely took us by surprise. Yeonjun, Beomgyu, it's like they always know where we are." Namjoon added.

"It's my fault hyung, I'm sorry. They must've heard me." Taehyung said, apologetic of his recent loudness.

"No, I don't think it's that Taehyung. I think the cat , it always knows where we are." Namjoon answered.

"Is the cat.. really that powerful?" Taehyung said sadly, as he felt their situation to be hopeless.

"I..don't know. We don't know enough." Namjoon answered.

Namjoon then tried to remember things as he try to ponder.

He then thought back again on how weird it was for Yoongi to enter the building all alone.

He knew that Yoongi was furious, but he also knew that Yoongi was smart.

He knew that Yoongi wouldn't carelessly enter the building alone.

Or if he was to enter alone, he surely would've prepared and brought weapons, or someone with him. 

Which would have added time, and make them arrive earlier than Yoongi.

"But what if his emotions got the better of him?" Namjoon said on his mind as he try to take things into consideration.

But no matter how much he take things into consideration, he still believed that Yoongi wouldn't be that irrational.

He would've waited for them.

If he did decided to enter alone, then he would've brought weapons. Which would've made him slower than them, making them arrive earlier.

If he didn't brought weapons, he wouldn't have entered the building alone, unprepared.

These thoughts kept on running back and forth of Namjoon's mind.

He held his head as he thought how things doesn't make sense.

It doesn't make sense for Yoongi to vanish just like that.

He was so sure that when he and Jin arrived, they would've seen Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin holding Yoongi back from entering.

Namjoon groaned in frustration as he furrowed his hair. Trying to think harder.

"Hyung?" Taehyung asked.

"I was just thinking, isn't it odd for Yoongi to enter the building alone, unarmed?" Namjoon said.

"He knew it was dangerous, and he knew he was trying to save Hoseok. So shouldn't he have brought weapons?" Namjoon added.

"Maybe he did?" Taehyung answered.

"But if he did, then it would've made him ran a little late as he spent additional time preparing weapons." Namjoon said.

"If he did, then surely Jungkook would've arrived earlier than Yoongi."

"Maybe he went alone?" Taehyung said.

"No, no, no. I don't think so. Yoongi-hyung wouldn't act that stupid. Especially when he's trying to save Hobi-hyung." Taehyung said as he retracted his statement.

"Right?!" Namjoon exclaimed, glad that Taehyung was also thinking the same thing.

It was then that sudden chills went down Namjoon's spine.

He felt goosebumps with the thought that ran through his mind.

"Ju-Jungkook?" Namjoon said as he slowly looked at Jungkook.

"Yes hyung?" Jungkook answered, while looking at his hyung in confusion.

"No, no, no, nothing." Namjoon said as he tried making the thoughts he has go away.

"What is it hyung? Tell me." Jungkook said.

"I-- it's nothing." Namjoon answered.

But no matter how hard he tried, the thoughts wouldn't go away.

It kept pestering him, how that was the only logical answer.

Suddenly, they heard Jungkook groan a little bit.

Followed by moans of agony.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung said as he slowly came towards Jungkook, concerned seeing that the youngest seemed to be in pain.

Namjoon looked with concern as well, but not for Jungkook, for Taehyung. He was going to stop Taehyung because of the recent thoughts he's having.

But couldn't bring himself to when he saw the youngest in so much pain.

He too came closer.

Jungkook's body jolted once, then he stopped moving.

"Jungkook? Jungkook?" Taehyung said as he tried shaking Jungkook.

"What? What's going on? Jungkook? Wake up!" Namjoon said as he too shook Jungkook.

Jungkook's eyes suddenly opened.

To which made Namjoon and Taehyung jump a little back.

Jungkook then sat slowly and stared directly at Namjoon.

"So, you figured it out? Namjoon-hyung." Jungkook said.

"What? Figured what out?" Taehyung said as he look at Namjoon.

"Fuck. This can't be real!" Namjoon said.

"Taehyung! Get back here!" Namjoon said as he immediately called for Taehyung.

Taehyung came towards Namjoon, confused.

He then looked at Jungkook, and that's when he saw.

Jungkook's left eye. 

It glowed green.

Jungkook then stood up and started laughing.

_"Hahahahaha what a shame"_

_"I guess fun time's over."_ Jungkook spoke in a weirdly distorted voice.

"Since when?!" Namjoon asked angrily.

" _Since when? Who knows."_

"What..What did you do to Yoongi?!" 

_"Ahhhh yes. Suga-hyung. Guess what, you were absolutely right."_

_"I arrived earlier, Suga-hyung, he took the time to bring weapons. Each for us actually Hahahahaha"_

_"When he saw me, he immediately handed me this."_

Jungkook said as he pulled out a knife from his pants.

"What? What's going on?" Taehyung asked, in confusion and disbelief.

 _"Well, he handed me this immediately. Would be a waste to not use it immediately right? HAHAHAHA"_ Jungkook said then started laughing manically.

Namjoon felt goosebumps as he started to realize, that he was actually right all along.

"You..you got Jungkook. Then..Yoongi..." Namjoon said.

"This can't be happening..." Taehyung said.

 _"Oh but it is."_ Jungkook answered.

"You're not Jungkook!" Taehyung exclaimed.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ Jungkook simply laughed with his creepily distorted voice.

Jungkook then stopped laughing.

 _"Shall we finish this?"_

"Jungko--" Namjoon tried calling Jungkook, but before he could finish Jungkook immediately charged at him.

Namjoon felt a sharp stinging pain right below his right chest as Jungkook stabbed him.

"Jungkook! Stop!" Taehyung called as he rushed to stop Jungkook.

Jungkook swiftly turned around and slashed at Taehyung to which Taehyung instinctively tried blocking with his hands.

"Ahhh!" Taehyung screamed in pain as his hands bleed.

Jungkook then turned back to Namjoon, when Namjoon suddenly pushed Jungkook towards a wall with enough force, hitting his head on the wall.

"Hyung!" Taehyung called to Namjoon as he run towards him.

They then looked as Jungkook slowly stood up.

But were surprised with his next actions.

Jungkook weakly held the knife right in front of his head.

"Hyungs...I'm sorry." Jungkook said in his normal voice as he held the knife in place.

And as a drop of tear fell from Jungkook's left eye,

He slammed his head right into the knife.

X X X X? X / O O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see that coming? Hehehehe thank you for reading the second to the last chapter of I'm Your Calico Cat!   
> This chapter was intentionally shorter as I wanted the readers to ponder on what just happened, only to realize that the chapter was over. Hehe don't worry, tomorrow's chapter will be the longest chapter. Tomorrow will be the final chapter, please bear with me as our story finally comes to an end. Everything will be revealed.   
> Will our remaining members perish too? Or will the damned cat be finally defeated? All will be revealed tomorrow. Thank you very much!


	7. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only 7 days after BTS' last concert, various bizarre and unexplainable series of events started happening within Bighit.  
> It was all fun and games until people started dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now finally on the last chapter of I'm Your Calico Cat. I would really like to thank you guys for reading my work, to be honest I didn't even expected people to see it or like it. I am very very thankful for all the kudos, comments, and hits you guys gave. It made me really happy especially reading the comments. Thank you so much!  
> Another thing I would like to say is that when I first started this, I actually was debating whether the ending I'd made would be a dark one, or a happy one. Then I realized, why not make both? lol  
> So having that, I decided to make two endings. However, I decided to make the dark ending the main ending. While the happy ending was the alternate ending. If you want the happy ending, please press ctrl f and type "Alternate ending" to bring you to the Alternate Ending.  
> The Alternate Ending was now posted! Thank you so much once again for reading! I hope you enjoyed whichever ending you chose! I love both equally hehehe. Thank you so much again! Stay safe!

**Chapter 7: _1_**

_Main Ending_

"Hyung."

"This isn't real right?" Taehyung said softly as he look at Jungkook's body.

Namjoon was about to answer when they heard a horrific monstrous growl.

_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** _

_**VOS RATTUS**_ (You rats!)

A loud distorted voice yelled, full of anger.

"Shit. It's the cat." Namjoon said as he held his wounded chest.

"Hyung! You're bleeding!" Taehyung said.

"I'm okay...Taehyung, how's your hand?" Namjoon replied.

Taehyung then lifted his hands and showed it to Namjoon.

"It's..it's okay hyung. It just hurts a little bit. But nothing to worry." Taehyung said.

"That's good to know.." Namjoon said weakly.

"Hyung..." Taehyung said as he examined Namjoon's wound.

Taehyung removed Namjoon's hand to check the wound.

Taehyung was then horrified to see that the knife ran straight to Namjoon's back, which explains the amount of blood dripping out of Namjoon.

"Namjoon-hyung..." Taehyung said as tears started forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Taehyung... We don't have time." Namjoon said as he slowly sat.

"Listen to me...I...I have a plan." Namjoon continued as he gestured for Taehyung to come close.

"You...you need to get out of here...I...I will....I will be bait." Namjoon said very weakly.

"Hyung! Don't be ridiculous!" Taehyung protested.

"Taehyung...look at me..." Namjoon said as he held Taehyung's face with his bloodied hand.

"I...I won't make...it either...way." 

"You...even if it's just...you. You...need to...escape..." Namjoon continued.

"But...hyung..." Taehyung said as he started to cry.

"Listen...we'll...only...have...one...shot." Namjoon said as he coughed blood.

Namjoon then whispered his plan to Taehyung.

"Hyung... are you serious?" Taehyung asked, surprised of the plan Namjoon told him.

"It's...our only chance. Now...please." Namjoon weakly answered.

Taehyung slowly stood up and followed what Namjoon told him.

"Right now...the cat...can't see us. It...it lost it's eyes that...was watching...us..." Namjoon said as he slowly looked at Jungkook's body.

"It's...it's other eyes...have lost...sight of us...for...now." 

"We...we ne-ed...to...move..now." 

"O-okay hyung." Taehyung said as he helped Namjoon stand.

Slowly, Taehyung pushed everything they barricaded the door with.

He then felt his heart beat faster and erratic as he slowly held the door handle.

"Please don't be there." Taehyung prayed as he slowly turned the knob.

The door slowly swung open, and Taehyung slowly poked his head.

He then looked around and let a sigh of relief out.

"They're not here hyung...yet." Taehyung told Namjoon as he held his arm across his shoulder to help him walk.

Slowly, the two walk out and made their way back to the elevator.

Their heartbeats grew faster and faster as they descend from floor to floor.

_3rd floor_

_2nd floor_

_1st floor_

Finally, the elevator doors open.

They stayed inside for awhile, trying to hear whether someone was nearby.

Taehyung then slowly poked his head out.

He looked to the left.

Nothing.

He looked to the right.

Nothing.

"They're not here hyung." Taehyung said as he helped Namjoon walk out of the elevator.

"Hyung...maybe we can both go out." Taehyung said, hopeful with the sight of the entrance being mere meters away from them.

Namjoon smiled.

Suddenly, all hope left Taehyung's body as he heard a familiar sound.

The familiar dragging sound.

The familiar sound of heavy metal scraping the floor.

Taehyung felt despair when he looked to see a figure from afar slowly walk towards them.

"Leaving~already~sun~bae~nims?" The figure sang as it came closer.

"Can you please stop that singing hyung?" Another familiar voice said

Taehyung wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Both from fear and not wanting to leave his hyung behind.

"They're here...both of them..." Taehyung told Namjoon, as his knees trembled.

Finally, the two figure stopped right in front of the entrance and stood there.

It was Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

"So, how do we make things fun?" Beomgyu said.

"Yeah~How~?" Yeonjun followed.

"Hyung, can you please return your head to normal? It's disgusting." Beomgyu complained.

"Ahhhh~I'm still your hyung Beomgyu-ssi" Yeonjun complained.

"So what?" Beomgyu replied immediately.

And without another word, Yeonjun swung his sledgehammer and hit Beomgyu right beside his stomach.

"Wha-what?" Taehyung asked confused.

Beomgyu fell.

But slowly stood shortly.

"Seriously hyung?" Beomgyu said as he stood right up as if nothing happened.

Taehyung then stared in horror as he realize,

"You...don't you...feel pain?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Hmmmm~ Let's see~" Yeonjun sang as he placed a finger on his head pretending to think.

Taehyung then stared in even more horror as Yeonjun pushed the finger deeper, until the sound of his skull cracking was heard.

He then slowly pulled his finger out of his head and stared at his bloodied finger.

"I guess not." Yeonjun said in a serious tone.

"You..you fucking...cat...quit...playing...with us..." Namjoon spoke.

"Stop...being...a...coward...show...yourself...." He followed.

"Are you serious sunbaenim? What hope could you possible have if even the cat shows up? You don't have any hope as it is." Beomgyu calmly said.

"So...I...guess...we'll...die...by your hands...then." Namjoon smiled.

"Way...better...than..being...chewed...by...some...coward..and...ugly...monster...cat"

And just after Namjoon finished speaking, they heard rapid heavy footsteps all the way the top of the building, quickly running down.

"Hyu-hyung!" Taehyung said in horror as he looked above the ceiling and find it shaking as the heavy footsteps come closer and closer.

And after a few more seconds, a huge figure crashed right through the ceiling landing right in front of them.

It was it.

The cat.

The monster cat.

They are finally face to face with it.

It was huge, very huge.

It's six legs each bearing sharp claws. 

Sharp enough to tear flesh in any minute.

It's mouth, it's human mouth. Slowly formed it's lips into a smile.

It then spoke with its heavy distorted voice.

" _ **You cocky little rats."**_

"So..you finally...showed yourself...you...cowardly.monster cat." Namjoon said, provokingly.

" _ **You, you do know that the only reason you're still alive is because I wanted to play with you more right?"**_

"Really? I...think...not." Namjoon answered.

 _ **"I don't understand the meaning of your words."**_ The cat said as it brushed it's ear with one of its legs.

"You...you..only...rely...with...the...people you..control." Namjoon said.

"Without them...you're nothing...you couldn't do shit." Namjoon said followed by a laugh.

The cat's face then slowly grew furious.

Despite not having any eyes, it still manage to give a very furious expression.

Namjoon then slowly let go of his hold of Taehyung, and walked a little forward.

"What's...wrong? Truth...hurts?" Namjoon said.

The cat then angrily faced Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

And in one swift motion, bifurcated the two with its claws.

" _ **I am more than enough to end all of you."**_ The cat said as it turned it's head back to Namjoon.

Now having two eyes on it's face.

"Ha-ha-hahahaha-- Yeah---sure..." Namjoon said as he continued mocking the cat.

"Sure..you...could do...that....with...sharp-assed---claws. You..know...I remembered...reading once..efficient...cats...are capable..of hunting...relying...solely...on..it's mouth."

"But...but you... ha-hahahahhaaha. With...that...mouth of yours...Of course...you couldn't..." Namjoon continued.

Taehyung stared as the cat grew even furious.

"What..a...failure...of..a...cat you...are." Namjoon said as he turned his head back to Taehyung and gave him a smile.

Taehyung was then horrified to see as the cat slowly open it's mouth and come towards Namjoon.

"Hyung!" Taehyung called.

The cat's mouth continued expanding as it's flesh around it's mouth rips.

Finally, it was big enough.

And In one swift motion, it bit Namjoon.

Taehyung watched as Namjoon's upper body went inside the cat's mouth with his feet still on the floor.

Taehyung was then horrified, as the cat closed it's mouth tighter. It started biting, chewing.

Blood started pouring out inside the cat's mouth as it slowly bit through Namjoon.

Taehyung couldn't help but cry and look at the floor, as he hopelessly watched the cat slowly devour Namjoon.

And after one final snap.

There was nothing left of Namjoon, but his bloodied feet. Still on the ground. With a pool of blood around it.

He then heard the sound of the cat swallowing.

 _ **"Now, where were we?"**_ Said the cat.

Taehyung simply looked at the cat, still shaken by the deaths that just happened in front of him.

 _ **"Time to finish this."**_ The cat said as it walked towards Taehyung.

The cat then suddenly stopped.

 _ **"What? What's going on?"**_ The cat said as it raised one of it's paw and stared at it.

Both the cat and Taehyung were in confusion as the cat kept on looking all around it's body.

There was nothing happening.

At least, on the outside.

 _ **"Do-Don't tell me?!"**_ The cat yelled as it started to realize what's happening to it.

Taehyung slowly stood. As the cat looked at him.

_**"You rats! How dare you!"** _

_**"You lowly rats!"** _

_**"You-"** _

A loud boom was then heard as the cat suddenly exploded.

Flesh scattered all around. Both Namjoon's and the cat's.

Metal dings were then heard as various metal objects hit the ground. Everything from small keys, nails, scissors, all the way to the knife Jungkook used.

_earlier_

"Gather...every..metal....you...can...find on this...room."

"Then tie them..or...tape them....all around...my...body...put them in...my pocket...slide...them..on..my clothes...anything" Namjoon said.

"But why? Hyung? Don't...Don't tell me?" Taehyung asked confused.

"I...will..let the cat...eat me." Namjoon answered.

"Hyung... are you serious?" Taehyung asked.

"It's...our only chance. Now...please.""

Taehyung then stood up and looked all around the room.

First he went to a table and picked a pair of scissors and a dispenser of scotch tape.

Along with a set of keys lying atop the table.

He then went to the shelves they used to barricade the door and tried looking for anything.

He scanned everything from top to bottom, luckily, he found a box of nails on the lowest level of one of the shelves.

And finally, he slowly walked towards Jungkook.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung mumbled as he slowly approached.

He slowly knelt down and took the bloodied knife from Jungkook's hand.

He then took his handkerchief out and used it to cover Jungkook's face as he stood.

"Hyung..I didn't find much." Taehyung said as he held his hands out showing the things he found.

"Would..would this be enough?" Taehyung asked, concerned that such little objects might not work.

"We...we'll find out." Namjoon said.

"Hyung..." Taehyung said as he was about to cry.

Namjoon then pulled Taehyung and hugged him.

One last time.

_present_

Taehyung fell into his knees as he looked at the corpse of the cat.

He couldn't believe that it worked.

He couldn't have thought that the cat would actually die from those tiny metal objects.

And he couldn't believe, that just like that.

Namjoon is gone.

It's over. Everything's over.

Taehyung bursted out into tears.

"Hobi-hyung, Suga-hyung, Jin-hyung, Jungkookie, Namjoon-hyung." Taehyung said as various memories with his members flashed before his eyes.

"Soobin, Hueningkai, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Beomgyu." Taehyung said as he thought of the young innocent boys who fell victim to the cat.

"Manager-nim..Si-Hyuk-nim." 

He recalled every memory he had with everyone. 

All those happy memories.

That will now be just memories.

"Ji-Jiminnie..." Taehyung said as he thought of Jimin. His soulmate, the guy he loved.

He thought of Jimin's angelic face whenever he smiled.

He thought of Jimin's cute voice as he spoke.

He thought of Jimin's little fingers as he held his hand.

He then thought of how Namjoon told him that he should survive, for Jimin.

Slowly, Taehyung stood.

Slowly, he walked.

Weakly, he walked and he walked.

Until finally, he's right in front of the entrance. 

There was no more glass door, no more Yeonjun and Beomgyu blocking it, no more monster cat preventing them from leaving.

He could leave.

Finally.

He was about to finally step out, when he suddenly felt something hit the back of his head.

"What? Was? That?" Taehyung said as his vision started to black out.

Taehyung slowly started to regain consciousness.

His vision was still blurred as he try to open his eyes.

"What? What? Who are..you?" Taehyung said as he looked at the person dragging him slowly by his feet.

The person was speaking, it was saying something.

"I...I can't..hear you." Taehyung said.

_"You are my penicillin~"_

_"You saved me."_

"What?" Taehyung asked once again, confused.

_"My angel, my world"_

"No..." Taehyung said in horror as he started to hear the voice clearer.

_"I'm your calico cat."_

_"Here to meet you."_

"Ji-Jimin?" Taehyung asked in horror and confusion.

_"We're here, Taehyunggie."_

"What? Here where?" Taehyung asked, but his question was then answered as he looked around.

He finally realize where they were as he saw the familiar mirrors surrounding them.

"The..practice room?" Taehyung asked.

His eyes and mouth widened at the horrific sight before him.

There were corpses.

Plenty of corpses.

"What..Who..Who are these?" Taehyung asked in horror.

_"Ahhh, this one here is Hobi-hyung."_ Jimin said as he pointed at the corpse with a deformed head and full of stab.

 _"This one is Suga-hyung."_ Jimin said as he pointed at a corpse with it's neck slit.

" _This is Jin-hyung."_ Jimin said as pointed at a headless body.

 _"This one's Jungkookie."_ Jimin said as he pointed at Jungkook's body, which was still familiar to Taehyung.

 _"Then this one-"_ Jimin said as he picked something up.

 _"This, is Namjoon-hyung."_ Jimin said as he showed Taehyung. Namjoon's severed head.

"This..this isn't real right? You're..you're not...Jimin. You're not...my Jiminnie..." Taehyung said as he slowly backed away.

"Why..Why?!" Taehyung's confusion turned into anger as he yelled at Jimin.

"Why did you do this?! How could you?! Didn't you love us?! Me?!" Taehyung exclaimed as he cried. Both in anger and sadness.

"I...I do love you. And them." Jimin answered.

"Then why?!" 

"It's because I loved you." Jimin said.

"Wha-what? You're not making any sense!" Taehyung responded.

 _ **"Want me to explain?"**_

A voice behind Jimin said.

Taehyung then saw, as bright eyes glowed in the darkness right behind Jimin.

Awfully familiar blue and green eyes.

"You-you-how?!" Taehyung said in despair.

The huge figure then started coming into view, and sure enough. Taehyung was right.

It was the cat.

"But-but you! You died!" Taehyung exclaimed.

" _ **Did you seriously believe that such puny objects can actually harm me?"**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ Laughed the cat manically.

 _ **"You do know that I can alter your memories right?"**_ The cat said.

_**"Ever since you were marked, I can bend your memories at my will. All of it. HAHAHAHAHA"** _

"What...that can't be..."

_**"Don't you get it? You had no chance, right from the start. AHAHAHAHHAHA"** _

_**"How naive of you. So clueless."**_ Said the cat.

Taehyung simply stayed silent, in complete shock and despair.

The cat then slowly walked towards him.

"This is it...I'm going to die too." Taehyung thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

The cat was now close enough. 

It then reached one of it's paw and touched Taehyung's forehead.

And right as the cat's paw touched Taehyung's forehead, memories started surging into him. He suddenly blacked out.

Taehyung then regained consciousness in a dream-like state. He watched, as if he was floating as he saw two familiar people.

"Jimin, don't cry." The familiar figure said as he comforted Jimin.

"But...Tae...it's almost done...our tour...it's almost done..." Jimin replied as he cried.

"I..I know Jimin. But..don't worry. Even if it's done, even when it's finished, we would still be together." Taehyung said.

"You..you know that's not true." Jimin said, still crying.

"It..it is!" Taehyung said.

"I...I know it isn't" Jimin replied.

"Jin hyung.. he said he'll be running his family's company"

"Suga-hyung...he's going to travel the world with Hobi-hyung."

"Namjoon-hyung..he's going to work in the US."

"Jung-Jungkook, he's going to come home... To his real family."

"And..and you...You will leave me too." Jimin said as he held his hands on his face.

"N-no...I wouldn't..." Taehyung said as he tried reaching to Jimin.

"Please...please don't leave me Tae. I don't want to be alone. I'll do anything to be with you. With all of you." Jimin begged as he wailed.

Everything then turned black as another memory was shown to Taehyung.

He saw Jimin, alone. In the practice room.

He was crying.

"Why...why does it have to end?" Jimin said as he kept on wiping the unending tears falling from his eyes.

 ** _"It doesn't have to end."_** A voice said.

"Wha-what? Who's there? Where are you?" Jimin asked in confusion.

 _ **"I'm right here."**_ The voice said.

Jimin then stared right to the mirror in front of him. 

He walked closer towards it.

Suddenly, two glowing orbs reflected.

Two familiar colors.

"No.." Taehyung mumbled as he start to piece everything together.

Suddenly, everything turned black once again as one final memory was shown to Taehyung.

July 7th, 2021

"Tae..." Jimin called as he waited for Taehyung to come close.

"What is it Jiminnie?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin then pulled Taehyung suddenly for a kiss, then hugged him as he rested his chin on Taehyung's shoulder.

"I love you." Jimin said.

"I..I still remember that kiss." Taehyung said.

 _ **"But do you remember this?"**_ The cat said as he showed Jimin's face as he rested his chin on Taehyung's shoulder.

To Taehyung's horror, Jimin's eyes glowed, the same as the cat.

The time then moved forward, and Taehyung was shown the memory of the moment they finished their concert.

He saw as the members started to cry one by one backstage.

He saw, as he, moved to hug them one by one.

He saw, as right after he hugged them, their eyes glowed for a second.

He saw, as all of them jolted as they felt something. Something they couldn't explain.

"That...that can't be..." Taehyung said, still couldn't believe everything he just saw.

_**"Kim Taehyung, you were the one. You marked them for me. Thank you."** _

"No-no...I..I didn't know...I didn't meant to. I didn't wanted to!" Taehyung said as he started crying.

The time then moved forward once again.

This memory showed Taehyung inside the bathroom of their dorm.

He saw as he, called Beomgyu.

"Ahh! V-sunbaenim!" Beomgyu excitedly answer, to which Yeonjun immediately came close upon hearing.

"Is that V-sunbaenim?!" Yeonjun asked excitedly.

He then saw, as the cat spoke through him. 

He saw, how his juniors' eyes slowly changed colors as _he_ video-called them.

"No.. please... stop... enough!" Taehyung begged.

Taehyung was then returned to the present as the cat took it's paw away from him.

Taehyung simply stared into nothingness.

"I...this..this isn't real...I didn't...mean to..I...didn't mean to...I'm sorry....I'm sorry... I'm sorry...." Taehyung kept on repeating, asking for forgiveness.

Jimin slowly walked towards him then hugged him.

The cat simply watched them, as it slowly smiled.

_**"Good night."** _

_We are, we are, forever bulletproof. Yeah we got to heaven_

_\----_

_Yeah we are not seven with you._

_-END-_

_Alternate Ending_

"Hyung."

"This isn't real right?" Taehyung said softly as he look at Jungkook's body.

Namjoon was about to answer when they heard a horrific monstrous growl.

_**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** _

_**VOS RATTUS**_ (You rats!)

A loud distorted voice yelled, full of anger.

"Shit. It's the cat." Namjoon said as he held his wounded chest.

"Hyung! You're bleeding!" Taehyung said.

"I'm okay...Taehyung, how's your hand?" Namjoon replied.

Taehyung then lifted his hands and showed it to Namjoon.

"It's..it's okay hyung. It just hurts a little bit. But nothing to worry." Taehyung said.

"That's good to know.." Namjoon said weakly.

"Hyung..." Taehyung said as he examined Namjoon's wound.

Taehyung removed Namjoon's hand to check the wound.

Taehyung was then horrified to see that the knife ran straight to Namjoon's back, which explains the amount of blood dripping out of Namjoon.

"Namjoon-hyung..." Taehyung said as tears started forming on the corner of his eyes.

"Taehyung... We don't have time." Namjoon said as he slowly sat.

"Listen to me...I...I have a plan." Namjoon continued as he gestured for Taehyung to come close.

"You...you need to get out of here...I...I will....I will be bait." Namjoon said very weakly.

"Hyung! Don't be ridiculous!" Taehyung protested.

"Taehyung...look at me..." Namjoon said as he held Taehyung's face with his bloodied hand.

"I...I won't make...it either...way." 

"You...even if it's just...you. You...need to...escape..." Namjoon continued.

"But...hyung..." Taehyung said as he started to cry.

"Listen...we'll...only...have...one...shot." Namjoon said as he coughed blood.

Namjoon then whispered his plan to Taehyung.

"Hyung... are you serious?" Taehyung asked, surprised of the plan Namjoon told him.

"It's...our only chance. Now...please." Namjoon weakly answered.

Taehyung slowly stood up and followed what Namjoon told him.

"Right now...the cat...can't see us. It...it lost it's eyes that...was watching...us..." Namjoon said as he slowly looked at Jungkook's body.

"It's...it's other eyes...have lost...sight of us...for...now." 

"We...we ne-ed...to...move..now." 

"O-okay hyung." Taehyung said as he helped Namjoon stand.

Slowly, Taehyung pushed everything they barricaded the door with.

He then felt his heart beat faster and erratic as he slowly held the door handle.

"Please don't be there." Taehyung prayed as he slowly turned the knob.

The door slowly swung open, and Taehyung slowly poked his head.

He then looked around and let a sigh of relief out.

"They're not here hyung...yet." Taehyung told Namjoon as he held his arm across his shoulder to help him walk.

Slowly, the two walk out and made their way back to the elevator.

Their heartbeats grew faster and faster as they descend from floor to floor.

_3rd floor_

_2nd floor_

_1st floor_

Finally, the elevator doors open.

They stayed inside for awhile, trying to hear whether someone was nearby.

Taehyung then slowly poked his head out.

He looked to the left.

Nothing.

He looked to the right.

Nothing.

"They're not here hyung." Taehyung said as he helped Namjoon walk out of the elevator.

"Hyung...maybe we can both go out." Taehyung said, hopeful with the sight of the entrance being mere meters away from them.

Namjoon smiled.

Suddenly, all hope left Taehyung's body as he heard a familiar sound.

The familiar dragging sound.

The familiar sound of heavy metal scraping the floor.

Taehyung felt despair when he looked to see a figure from afar slowly walk towards them.

"Leaving~already~sun~bae~nims?" The figure sang as it came closer.

"Can you please stop that singing hyung?" Another familiar voice said

Taehyung wanted to run, but he couldn't.

Both from fear and not wanting to leave his hyung behind.

"They're here...both of them..." Taehyung told Namjoon, as his knees trembled.

Finally, the two figure stopped right in front of the entrance and stood there.

It was Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

"So, how do we make things fun?" Beomgyu said.

"Yeah~How~?" Yeonjun followed.

"Hyung, can you please return your head to normal? It's disgusting." Beomgyu complained.

"Ahhhh~I'm still your hyung Beomgyu-ssi" Yeonjun complained.

"So what?" Beomgyu replied immediately.

And without another word, Yeonjun swung his sledgehammer and hit Beomgyu right beside his stomach.

"Wha-what?" Taehyung asked confused.

Beomgyu fell.

But slowly stood shortly.

"Seriously hyung?" Beomgyu said as he stood right up as if nothing happened.

Taehyung then stared in horror as he realize,

"You...don't you...feel pain?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Hmmmm~ Let's see~" Yeonjun sang as he placed a finger on his head pretending to think.

Taehyung then stared in even more horror as Yeonjun pushed the finger deeper, until the sound of his skull cracking was heard.

He then slowly pulled his finger out of his head and stared at his bloodied finger.

"I guess not." Yeonjun said in a serious tone.

"You..you fucking...cat...quit...playing...with us..." Namjoon spoke.

"Stop...being...a...coward...show...yourself...." He followed.

"Are you serious sunbaenim? What hope could you possible have if even the cat shows up? You don't have any hope as it is." Beomgyu calmly said.

"So...I...guess...we'll...die...by your hands...then." Namjoon smiled.

"Way...better...than..being...chewed...by...some...coward..and...ugly...monster...cat"

And just after Namjoon finished speaking, they heard rapid heavy footsteps all the way the top of the building, quickly running down.

"Hyu-hyung!" Taehyung said in horror as he looked above the ceiling and find it shaking as the heavy footsteps come closer and closer.

And after a few more seconds, a huge figure crashed right through the ceiling landing right in front of them.

It was it.

The cat.

The monster cat.

They are finally face to face with it.

It was huge, very huge.

It's six legs each bearing sharp claws. 

Sharp enough to tear flesh in any minute.

It's mouth, it's human mouth. Slowly formed it's lips into a smile.

It then spoke with its heavy distorted voice.

" _ **You cocky little rats."**_

"So..you finally...showed yourself...you...cowardly.monster cat." Namjoon said, provokingly.

" _ **You, you do know that the only reason you're still alive is because I wanted to play with you more right?"**_

"Really? I...think...not." Namjoon answered.

 _ **"I don't understand the meaning of your words."**_ The cat said as it brushed it's ear with one of its legs.

"You...you..only...rely...with...the...people you..control." Namjoon said.

"Without them...you're nothing...you couldn't do shit." Namjoon said followed by a laugh.

The cat's face then slowly grew furious.

Despite not having any eyes, it still manage to give a very furious expression.

Namjoon then slowly let go of his hold of Taehyung, and walked a little forward.

"What's...wrong? Truth...hurts?" Namjoon said.

The cat then angrily faced Yeonjun and Beomgyu.

And in one swift motion, bifurcated the two with its claws.

" _ **I am more than enough to end all of you."**_ The cat said as it turned it's head back to Namjoon.

Now having two eyes on it's face.

"Ha-ha-hahahaha-- Yeah---sure..." Namjoon said as he continued mocking the cat.

"Sure..you...could do...that....with...sharp-assed---claws. You..know...I remembered...reading once..efficient...cats...are capable..of hunting...relying...solely...on..it's mouth."

"But...but you... ha-hahahahhaaha. With...that...mouth of yours...Of course...you couldn't..." Namjoon continued.

Taehyung stared as the cat grew even furious.

"What..a...failure...of..a...cat you...are." Namjoon said as he turned his head back to Taehyung and gave him a smile.

Taehyung was then horrified to see as the cat slowly open it's mouth and come towards Namjoon.

"Hyung!" Taehyung called.

The cat's mouth continued expanding as it's flesh around it's mouth rips.

Finally, it was big enough.

And In one swift motion, it bit Namjoon.

Taehyung watched as Namjoon's upper body went inside the cat's mouth with his feet still on the floor.

Taehyung was then horrified, as the cat closed it's mouth tighter. It started biting, chewing.

Blood started pouring out inside the cat's mouth as it slowly bit through Namjoon.

Taehyung couldn't help but cry and look at the floor, as he hopelessly watched the cat slowly devour Namjoon.

And after one final snap.

There was nothing left of Namjoon, but his bloodied feet. Still on the ground. With a pool of blood around it.

He then heard the sound of the cat swallowing.

 _ **"Now, where were we?"**_ Said the cat.

Taehyung simply looked at the cat, still shaken by the deaths that just happened in front of him.

 _ **"Time to finish this."**_ The cat said as it walked towards Taehyung.

The cat then suddenly stopped.

 _ **"What? What's going on?"**_ The cat said as it raised one of it's paw and stared at it.

Both the cat and Taehyung were in confusion as the cat kept on looking all around it's body.

There was nothing happening.

At least, on the outside.

 _ **"Do-Don't tell me?!"**_ The cat yelled as it started to realize what's happening to it.

Taehyung slowly stood. As the cat looked at him.

_**"You rats! How dare you!"** _

_**"You lowly rats!"** _

_**"You-"** _

A loud boom was then heard as the cat suddenly exploded.

Flesh scattered all around. Both Namjoon's and the cat's.

Metal dings were then heard as various metal objects hit the ground. Everything from small keys, nails, scissors, all the way to the knife Jungkook used.

_earlier_

"Gather...every..metal....you...can...find on this...room."

"Then tie them..or...tape them....all around...my...body...put them in...my pocket...slide...them..on..my clothes...anything" Namjoon said.

"But why? Hyung? Don't...Don't tell me?" Taehyung asked confused.

"I...will..let the cat...eat me." Namjoon answered.

"Hyung... are you serious?" Taehyung asked.

"It's...our only chance. Now...please.""

Taehyung then stood up and looked all around the room.

First he went to a table and picked a pair of scissors and a dispenser of scotch tape.

Along with a set of keys lying atop the table.

He then went to the shelves they used to barricade the door and tried looking for anything.

He scanned everything from top to bottom, luckily, he found a box of nails on the lowest level of one of the shelves.

And finally, he slowly walked towards Jungkook.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung mumbled as he slowly approached.

He slowly knelt down and took the bloodied knife from Jungkook's hand.

He then took his handkerchief out and used it to cover Jungkook's face as he stood.

"Hyung..I didn't find much." Taehyung said as he held his hands out showing the things he found.

"Would..would this be enough?" Taehyung asked, concerned that such little objects might not work.

"We...we'll find out." Namjoon said.

"Hyung..." Taehyung said as he was about to cry.

Namjoon then pulled Taehyung and hugged him.

One last time.

_present_

Taehyung fell into his knees as he looked at the corpse of the cat.

He couldn't believe that it worked.

He couldn't have thought that the cat would actually die from those tiny metal objects.

And he couldn't believe, that just like that.

Namjoon is gone.

It's over. Everything's over.

Taehyung bursted out into tears.

"Hobi-hyung, Suga-hyung, Jin-hyung, Jungkookie, Namjoon-hyung." Taehyung said as various memories with his members flashed before his eyes.

"Soobin, Hueningkai, Taehyun, Yeonjun, Beomgyu." Taehyung said as he thought of the young innocent boys who fell victim to the cat.

"Manager-nim..Si-Hyuk-nim." 

He recalled every memory he had with everyone. 

All those happy memories.

That will now be just memories.

"Ji-Jiminnie..." Taehyung said as he thought of Jimin. His soulmate, the guy he loved.

He thought of Jimin's angelic face whenever he smiled.

He thought of Jimin's cute voice as he spoke.

He thought of Jimin's little fingers as he held his hand.

He then thought of how Namjoon told him that he should survive, for Jimin.

Slowly, Taehyung stood.

Slowly, he walked.

Weakly, he walked and he walked.

Until finally, he's right in front of the entrance. 

There was no more glass door, no more Yeonjun and Beomgyu blocking it, no more monster cat preventing them from leaving.

He could leave.

Finally.

He was about to finally step out, when he suddenly heard something strange from behind his back.

He slowly turned around to look at it.

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA just...kidding..."**_ Taehyung looked in horror as he saw it.

The cat.

Fully back to normal, as if nothing happened.

 _ **"Did you seriously think I would let you go?"**_ Mocked the cat.

"But-but you! You died!" Taehyung exclaimed.

" _ **Did you seriously believe that such puny objects can actually harm me?"**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ Laughed the cat manically.

 _ **"You do know that I can alter your memories right?"**_ The cat said.

_**"Ever since you were marked, I can bend your memories at my will. All of it. HAHAHAHAHA"** _

"What...that can't be..." Taehyung answered in despair.

_**"Don't you get it? You had no chance, right from the start. AHAHAHAHHAHA"** _

_**"How naive of you. So clueless."** _

He then realized that he needed to get out, and that he was so close.

He faced back the entrance to run, but was surprised with what he saw.

To the place the entrance once was, was now a wall.

 _ **"I'm tired of playing. I want to sleep."**_ Said the cat as it yawned.

"You-you monster! How could you..play with us! We're not rats! We're humans!" Taehyung yelled both in anger and despair.

 _ **"Well...humans who had hope, only for it to turn into despair are much more delicious."**_ The cat answered.

 _ **"And...it makes me stronger. Hope is greater than love, despair is greater than hate."**_ The cat explained as it played with it's paw.

"Stro-stronger?" Taehyung asked in horror.

 _ **"Soon, I will be strong enough to rule. First this, city. Then this country. Then the world. And then, Chaos itself? HAHAHAHAHA**_ " The cat laughed, pleased with its idea.

But just as it finished laughing, a loud lightning-strike was heard.

Followed by a booming sound.

"Wha-what now? What are you doing?!" Taehyung asked the cat, clueless of what's going on.

The cat then started hissing as it extended it's claws outwards.

The earth then shook.

Then it shook again.

And again.

It was then that Taehyung realized, it was as if something big was walking.

It sounded closer, and closer.

"The-there's another one?" Taehyung thought to himself now in complete despair.

"I-I'm going to be ripped into two..by two..monsters." Taehyung said.

Suddenly, his hands started to glow.

Taehyung slowly look at his hands, to find his wounds starting to close up.

"What? What's going on?" Taehyung asked in confusion.

The cat then noticed it, it growled angrily and leaped towards him, about to maul him.

Taehyung closed his eyes, fully prepared to accept death.

But seconds passed, and he's still whole.

He slowly opened his eyes, to see the cat, lying right in front of him facing him.

But was then surprised when he noticed that there's a hole in the ceiling.

And from it, was a hand. A giant hand.

It held, a sword.

Which impaled the cat right through, pinning it to the ground.

He then watched as the cat mumbled something as it slowly start to disintigrate.

" _ **Da..damn you...Nimue..."**_

And just like that, it's gone.

And this time, for real.

He then watched as the giant figure glowed and started to shrink.

Taehyung stood as the glowing figure started to descend upon him.

The figure then transformed into a human-like figure.

It looked like a woman, almost exactly like any normal human. Except, it had no face.

"Who-who are you? Did-did you save me?" Taehyung asked.

 **"I, am Nimue."** The figure answered as it spoke telepathically to Taehyung.

"Wha-what? How can you do that?" Taehyung asked, both confused and slightly amused.

The figure then lightly laughed.

 **"Humans, mostly know me as the one you call, The Lady of The Lake."** The figure continued.

 **"Like Cath Palug, I too, was born of the same mother, Chaos."** Nimue said as it started walking, asking Taehyung to follow.

For some reason, despite how weird it was, Taehyung felt at ease. So he followed.

**"Cath, has always been a troublesome fellow."**

**"For centuries, he kept on doing, despicable things."**

The two continued walking as Taehyung simply listened to Nimue.

**"We, Supreme Beings are normally not allowed to directly interfere with human life."**

**"As you humans, are the next of the highest order. You are the beings directly below us."**

**"But Cath, he always hated the fact the humans are directly below us. He, thought of you as mere rats. Mere rats to hunt."**

Taehyung then silently take in everything Nimue was saying.

" **Mother, exiled him."** Nimue said as she stopped walking.

" **But, Mother couldn't entirely take his powers."** Nimue said sadly.

"You-you mean he was even stronger than this?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

 **"Yes, this is but a fraction of Cath's original power. Had he been in full power, even I wouldn't stood a chance."** Nimue explained.

**"We, observed. And observed. And observed."**

**"For centuries, I've asked Mother. To let us, her children, stop Cath."** Nimue said as she looked up the sky.

" **But she wouldn't let us. She kept on saying, that Cath, will change."**

 **"We weren't good, but we weren't evil either."** Nimue continued as she started to walk again.

**"But for some reason, Cath was just, evil."**

**"Finally, when Mother heard him spoke about controlling Chaos itself, she finally realized. That Cath needed to be stopped."**

**"So, she finally let me."** Nimue said as she finally stopped as they've arrived.

Taehyung looked in confusion as he inspect where Nimue brought him.

Then he saw a body.

"Ji-Jimin!" Taehyung exclaimed as he ran to hug Jimin's corpse.

He then started to sob uncontrollably.

 **"Human."** Nimue spoke.

 **"You love this human right?"** Nimue added.

"Yes! With all my heart! And if I can, I would give my life up for him!" Taehyung said he continued crying and hugging Jimin's lifeless body.

 **"That's good enough."** Nimue said as she started raise one of her hands.

The earth then started shaking once again. 

Taehyung looked, to see the building falling apart.

He then looked at Nimue who immediately assured him.

 **"Do not worry human, I would not harm you."** Nimue said.

Taehyung then looked around to notice, that the debris falling were not hitting him. It was as if he was enclosed in something.

"What..are you doing?" Taehyung asked.

**"I'm closing this dimension that Cath made."**

**"** What..do you mean?" Taehyung asked once again.

**"This, is a separate dimension that Cath made with his powers. A dimension cut off from the real world. That's why you humans, are no match for him in here."**

"Then..this...this isn't real?" Taehyung said, a bit hopeful.

Nimue then transformed her faceless face, into a normal looking face. Then smiled.

She then raised her other arm, and various glowing orbs flew.

She then held her hand to Taehyung, and the glowing orbs flew towards him.

"What.. are these?" Taehyung said as he held them.

**"Those, are your friends."**

**"** What?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

Nimue then gestured her hands into a circular motion.

Suddenly, a door appeared in front of Taehyung.

 **"Now, go."** Nimue said before giving another smile.

Taehyung looked at Nimue, and gave her a very fond smile.

"Thank..Thank you!" Taehyung said as he bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Taehyung kept on repeating as he cried.

 **"You're welcome human. Be not afraid, once you open that door. everything will be fine."** Nimue answered.

Taehyung then slowly stood up, and carried Jimin's body with him. 

He then gave Nimue one final smile, to which Nimue returned.

He then reached for the door, and finally.

He opened it.

"Tae! Tae!" A familiar voice started calling.

"Aish, seriously this hyung." Another voice said.

"Taehyung-ah! Wake up!" Said another voice.

"Wha..what?" Taehyung said as he slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his blurred vision.

His eyes then cleared, and he can finally see clearly.

There they were.

Everyone.

Taehyung look at each and everyone's faces as he started calling them one by one.

"Namjoon-hyung..Jungkookie..Jin-hyung..Suga-hyung..Hobi-hyung..Yeonjun..Beomgyu..Taehyun..Hueningkai..Soobin..Manager Sejin..Ayo Hitman Bang...Jiminie..."

"Don't Jiminnie me, you pabo. Why are you lying right there in the middle of the floor?! We're all worried!" Jimin exclaimed as he hugged Taehyung.

Taehyung simply smiled and laughed as he hugged Jimin tighter.

"I love you Jiminnie" Taehyungsaid.

To which everyone looked in surprise.

"Tae..the babies..they're here you know..They don't know yet..." Jimin whispered.

"Ahhh! I forgot! Aigoo!" Taehyung said as he lightly hit his head.

"Hahahahaha. I love you too." Jimin laughed as he answered back.

"Ehem" Coughed Ayo Hitman Bang.

"Now if you two lovebirds are finally done flirting, and if you Mr. Suddenly Lying on the Floor are finally done lying on the floor randomly, your juniors prepared a surprise for you in their dorm." Manager Sejin said.

The two smiled as they stood together.

"Congratulations Bangtan Sonyeondan Sunbaenims!" The five boys exclaimed.

"Ahhhh! Thank you! Woaaah!" Jimin said happily.

"Woah, they really prepared this well." Hoseok said as he looked around, amazed with effort of the boys.

"Hueningkai! What's in your pocket" Hoseok then asked as he made eye contact with Hueningkai.

"Ahhh! Wait, wait." Hueningkai said as he reached in it.

"The love of our fans!" Hueningkai said as he drew and an imaginary heart from his pocket.

"HAHAHAHA very good!" Hoseok happily said.

"Ya! Kang Taehyun!" Beomgyu called Taehyun as he saw Taehyun looking at Jungkook from afar.

"Cmon! Approach Jungkook-hyung! Don't let this chance go to waste!" Beomgyu said as he encouraged and pushed Taehyun.

"I'm nervous." Taehyun said with a little laugh as he bit his fingernails.

And just then, Jungkook saw the two.

"Ahh! Beomgyu! Taehyun! Come here!" Jungkook happily called.

To which the two happily came forward.

"Jungkook hyung! Taehyun wants a picture with you!" Beomgyu immediately said as he whipped his phone out.

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu, annoyed. But then soon smile when Jungkook immediately placed his hand on Taehyun's shoulder as he posed for a picture.

Taehyun then smiled and posed as well.

"So yesterday, I bought shoes from a drug dealer. I don't know what he laced them with, but I was tripping all day." Jin said, followed by his windshieldwiping laugh.

"Ahhhh! Hahahahaha!" Yeonjun and Soobin said as they laughed, and clapped. Completely amazed with Jin's dad joke.

Taehyung then slowly walked around and smiled at what he sees.

He saw everyone having fun, laughing together.

He saw Namjoon, Suga, Manager Sejin, and Ayo Hitman Bang sitting together in one table, having a drink. To which Namjoon raised his glass to him upon seeing him.

Taehyung simply gave a wave as he continued walking.

He walked outside and stood for awhile as he looked up the moon.

"Nimue, you removed their memories didn't you?" Taehyung said as he stared at the moon.

"Thank you. I'm glad they don't remember anything." Taehyung then added as he smiled to the moon.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his waist.

He then turned around to see who it was.

"Ahhh! Jiminnie!" Taehyung exclaimed as he saw Jimin hugging his waist tightly.

"Why are you here alone Taehyunggie?" Jimin asked.

"Ahh, nothing! I just wanted to look at the moon." Taehyung said as he pointed at the beautiful crescent moon.

"Woah, you're right!" Jimin exclaimed as he saw the beautiful moon.

"Everyone should see this!" Jimin said as he excitedly went inside to call everyone out.

Taehyung then smiled fondly as he looked at the moon one last time.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the two endings of I'm Your Calico Cat. Thank you so much for giving the time to read my work. I hope I managed to scare,spook,and creep you even a bit. If I did, then I'm very happy because I succeeded in making an effective horror story hehehe.Thank you so much for reading once again! stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at uploading a series. Hope you guys like it! Chapters will be released 1-2 days after the previous chapter. Thank you so much for having the time to read it!


End file.
